Forever Friends
by Singer of Water
Summary: Lavi and Lily were best friends, but what happens when he had to leave her? And what happens when years later he runs into his past? See what's in store for the Black Order when Lily and others join. Lavi/OC
1. Chapter 1:A new scientist, an old friend

Forever Friends

Chapter 1: A new scientist, an old friend

It was fall, the air was crisp, and the colorful leaves were on the trees and the ground. A young boy, about fourteen years old, with red hair, a green eye and wearing an eyepatch over his right eye was walking through the woods. As he walked the leaves on the ground crunched under his weight with each step.

"Lily!" he shouted, he's hands cupping around his mouth. "Lily where are you? Your dad said you need to get ready for tonight's show!"

No answer.

The boy was getting annoyed. He continue walking getting deeper and deeper into the woods.

"Come on Lily!" he shouted again.

He heard rustling in the bushes behind him. He walked over to the bushes and peered inside.

"Lily?"

But no Lily. Instead a little white rabbit hopped out of the bush. The boy groaned in frustration.

"BOO!"

All of a sudden the boy was tackled by a young girl with blonde hair and blue eyes, who looked to be thirteen years old. And on her head was a witch's hat. The girl was Lily Sahi.

"Lily!" the boy said annoyed, but began to laugh.

"Heehee! I got you Lavi!" Lily said laughing and grinning widely.

"Haha! I will never know how you can sneak up on me like that without making a sound, especially with all these leaves," Lavi said, pointing out the obvious of all the colorful leaves that lay on the ground.

Lily got up and helped Lavi up. "I've got skills and I'm a ninja," she joked.

Both of them laughed.

"Alright Lily your dad told me to come and get you. He said you have to get ready for tonight's show," Lavi explained.

"Okaaay!" Lily said cheerfully and began skipping back the way Lavi came from. "I just love Halloween! You get to dress up as something that's not you, you get candy, and you either get scared or you scare people!" she said walking backwards so she could face Lavi still.

"Well you sure like to scare people," Lavi said jokingly.

When they got out of the woods they walked up to a giant circus tent. There they met up with three other people. One was a twenty-two year old boy with short messy brown hair, another was an older, but still young man who also had brown hair, and the third was a short, elderly man, who had long hair that stuck up in the air and had big black circles around his eyes.

The boy turned and said, "Hey Lavi, where's Lily?"

"What do you mean? She's right he-" Lavi turned to point towards Lily, or where Lily had been. "But she was right here I swear!" Lavi said looking around him.

"Did you look in the woods? I told you she mig-"

"What are you guys talking about?" Lily said, coming out of nowhere and jumping on the boys back.

"AH! Lily how did you- where did you-" the boy said trying to think of what to say, but was too surprised from Lily's sneak attack.

"Heehee! I love Halloween! Everyone is _so_ easy to scare," Lily giggled. "I scared Lavi and now you, Jack."

"Yeah haha you scared me," said Jack in a sarcastic way. "Could you get off my back now?"

"Oops sorry," Lily said while climbing off of Jack's back.

"You can be a very annoying little sister, do you know that?" he said when she was finally off him.

"And yet you still love me brother!" Lily said sticking her tongue out at him with a grin. Jack smacked her playfully.

"Okay now that Lily's back we should get ready for tonight's show. Lily go and get ready. Jack come help me set up the rest of the equipment," the man said.

"Got it," Jack said, walking away.

"Okie dokie dad!" Lily said. "Come on Lavi! You gotta see my first costume!" she said, grabbing his hand and running towards her dressing room tent.

"Ah!" Lavi cried as he was practically dragged along.

When everything was done and set up, and Lily was done getting ready, it was time for the show. Jack and his dad were tending to last minute things in the back of the tent. Lily was handing out tickets to the people coming to the circus. She was dressed as a witch for the circus's theme. Tonight was Halloween and every circus member was dressed in Halloween costumes instead of their regular costumes.

When all the tickets were sold and everyone was in their seats it was time for the show. The lights went out and creepy music started playing. Then spotlights went on and were shining down on the middle of the floor. Then a big cloud of smoke appeared and when it cleared a man wearing a mask and a black cloak appeared.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Children of all ages!" began Lily and Jack's dad, Keita. "Tonight on this Halloween night you all will experience frightful and amusing performances! Now that you are here you may never leave until the very end! You have been warned!" And just as he entered, he disappeared in a cloud of smoke and the lights went out again.

In the back, the audience's screams of terror could be heard. Lily giggled. When she saw her dad she ran up and hugged him. "Great job dad!"

"Thanks Lily. Are you and Jack ready to perform?" he asked her, hugging her back.

"Yep! Everyone who's performing _This is Halloween _with us is ready too."

"Good now I gotta go get ready. Make it shine Lily," he said and left with Lily jumping with excitement.

On the far end of the back, Lavi was with the elderly man, peeking through the tent and watching the performance. The elderly man hit him on the head irritated.

"Ow! What was that for Bookman!" Lavi yelled.

"Idiot, have you forgotten the rules of the Bookmen? You're getting to attached to these people," Bookman said, getting more mad.

"So, it's not like we see them everyday. We only run into them every once in awhile," Lavi argued.

"We have been running into them for six years now. It's time we leave."

"Why? It's not like they are apart of the wars we record," Lavi said.

"You have too grown attached to that girl. She has even given you a new name instead of the names you are given for each war," Bookman explained.

"Yeah so? At least she doesn't know why I have different names and what we do. It's not a big deal," Lavi objected, he went back to watching the perfomance

"Draco you are too attached to the girl and her family. We are leaving."

"But-", Lavi began, turning back to face Bookman.

"We are leaving," Bookman said in a tone that made the statement final.

"Fine Panda," Lavi said in defeat.

"...And this next act might frighten you or entertain you, but it will leave you in aw!" Lily's dad announced.

Lavi looked over at Lily, she was now bouncing up and down with a giant smile on her face. She looked over at Lavi, but her smile vanished when she saw the sad look on his face while he and Bookman began to walk away.

"Lavi!" Lily shouted to him, running to catch up to him.

He didn't turn around, he kept on walking.

Lily ran after him, her dad had just walked into the back when Lily ran after Lavi and Bookman. "Lily where are you going?" he yelled after her. "You're going on next."

But she didn't care, the only thing she cared about her was best friend, who was walking away without even telling her why. When she caught up to Lavi she grabbed his arm to turn him around to face her. "Lavi where are you going? Don't you wanna watch the show?", Lily asked him.

"I can't stay Lily. Bookman says we have to leave," Lavi said, his heart sinking as he stood there talking to her.

"Okay well I'll see you soon!", Lily said with a bright, happy smile.

"Lily you don't get it. We are leaving for good. I'm never gonna get to see you again," Lavi said, fighting back the tears that were about to well up in his eyes.

Lily's eyes grew wide with shock. "But...but you can't leave," she said slowly, shaking her head in disbelief, tears forming in her eyes. "You can't. I thought we're friends. Lavi you're my best friend!" Lily began to cry.

"I'm sorry Lily," Lavi said, not daring to look up to see his always smiling friend cry.

"Please Lavi...you have to come back. You always do," Lily said through tears.

Lavi turned around and began to walk away. He didn't want to hurt Lily, they were friends, but it wasn't allowed.

"Lavi!" Lily cried.

He looked back and saw Lily on her knees crying. He felt his heart sink further to the point where it broke, but he kept on walking.

"Laaavii!"

That was the last thing he heard from Lily and the image of her crying was burned into his memory forever.

ooOOoo

Lavi woke up. He was sitting at a table with a book open in front of him, papers all over the table and a pencil in his hand. He was in the library at the Black Order.

"Oh great I fell asleep! Panda won't be happy about this," he said. "That was such a weird dream...I haven't thought about Lily since that night. I wonder how she is."

"Oh there you are Lavi," Allen said, walking up to the table the red head was at.

"Hey Allen! What's up?" Lavi said with his usual big grin.

"I was looking for you to see if you wanted to get breakfast," Allen explain, Timcampy resting on his head.

"Yeah let's go. I'm hungry," Lavi said standing up. The two exorcists walked down to the cafeteria toghether. Half way down the hall they ran into Lenalee.

"Allen, Lavi! We have a new member in the Science Division!" she said excitedly, her eyes beaming.

"Reallly? Where is he?" Allen asked.

"Over in the Science Department. Come on," Lenalee said leading the way.

When the three got to the Science Department they noticed that it was a mess and busy with people working and writing files as it always was.

"I can't find him," Lenalee said, looking around the crowded room. Then she saw Johnny, "Hey Johnny do you know where the new scientist is?"

"Oh yeah he's over at Reever's desk talking with Komui and him," Johnny said, pointing towards Reever's desk.

"Thanks," Lenalee said.

The three exorcists walked over to where Johnny said to go. As they got closer they could see Komui and Reever talking to the new scientist. They couldn't see what he looked like with his back to them. But when Komui noticed them coming the new scientist turned around.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Lavi."

**Ok this is my first fanfic ever. YAAAYZ! So please comment and if you have any helpful hints or ideas I'M ALL FOR THEM! But please no flaming. Thanks love you all! =^.^=**


	2. Chapter 2:A Reunion and a Sad Story Told

**TADAAA! Here's chapter 2 at last! Ehehehe sorry i didn't update soon enough school's fault...then again i had all of winter break but that was my fault i got lazy. I had been on the computer a lot through the break but never really wanted to type up my story but i will make up for it now! SO ENJOY! :D**

Chapter 2: A Reunion and a Sad Story Told

"Well well well, if it isn't Lavi."

Lavi stood there in the middle of the Science Department frozen and speechless, which surprised everyone around him because he's never quiet unless when he's reading or in deep thought. All around scientists were running around filing data and writing reports. Komui, Reever, Allen, and Lenalee looked at the red haired teen puzzled. "Uh Lavi?" Reever said.

Lavi jsut stood there, trying to register who the person was in front of him. "J-Jack...Jack Sahi?"

"Who else would it be? Wow I haven't seen you since that Halloween night four years ago," Jack said filing the papers he was holding.

"Yeah..." Lavi said solemnly. _This is weird. _Lavi thought. _First the dream and now Jack. What next?_ Then he realized something. "Wait does that mean Lily's here?" he said hopefully.

Jack looked down grim and said slowly, "She's not here."

"Oh...well at least she's ok," Lavi said. _Why does he look so sad?_

"Lavi you might not want to hear this, but Lily and I got separated. I don't know where she is," Jack said looking up at Lavi with sad eyes.

Lavi couldn't believe what he heard. His old friend, missing?

"What happened?" Komui asked.

"About a few weeks after you left we had begun to pack up the Halloween show to leave the next morning. We let Lily go out in the woods while our dad and I packed. We were half way done when we heard Lily scream. We ran into the woods to see what happened and when we got to Lily, a man with a suit and a hat was with her. He was saying things like 'I don't see how the Earl thinks you're a threat.'"

"Tyki Mikk! It had to have been him," Allen pipped up.

"Who?" Jack said turning to Allen.

"He's one of the Noah's from the Clan of Noah. They work for the Earl," Allen explained. "He usually wears a suit and a top hat."

"You could be right," he said. "Well then my dad and I ran towards him to get Lily away. Our dad started to hold him off while I took Lily and ran, but Lily stopped running and told me we couldn't leave dad alone. She ran back towards our dad and the man while I chased after her," Jack paused to write down a quick note on a piece of paper before continuing. "But when we reached them we were too late. We watched as he killed our dad."

Lenalee gasped, "I'm so sorry."

Jack noddded and continued telling the story. "Lily screamed and next thing I knew she started running out into the clearing where he was, but I stopped her. The man then began to walk towards us and I told Lily to run while I distracted him, but of course she was stubborn about it at first," Jack said with a small chuckle. "Lily then ran and I tried to hold him back, but failed so then I ran through the woods hoping to find Lily along the way. Unfortunately I never found her that night."

Lavi stared wide eyed in shock from the story he just heard. "I-I can't believe it..."

"I'm sorry Lavi," Allen said putting a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"I'm fine, but Jack I'm sorry about what happened," Lavi said.

"Thanks, but I somehow have a feeling that she's still alive," Jack said with a small smile of hope and a positive look in his eyes. "Heh, but I could be wrong." Jack filed the rest of the papers and then turned back to face Lavi and the others.

"Now don't say that. You never know, she could be out there somewhere looking for you," Komui said. "And on that note, welcome to the Black Order."

"Yeah, here we are all family. We look out for each other," Lenalee said. "And don't worry you'll find Lily," she said with a smile.

"Come on, we'll show you your room," Reever said leading Jack out of the Science Department to his new home.

**TADAAA! And there you have it. Chapter 2! Tell me what you think. Also I will not update chapter 3 until i get at least 5 reviews. So please R and R! :D**


	3. Ch 3: Nightmares, Memories, and Flowers

**Ok here's chapter 3! YAAAYZ! So enjoy everyone!**

Chapter 3: NIghtmares, Memories, and Flowers

"No you can't go back. He told us to get away," he said urgently as they crouched in the bushes.

The air was cool and the night sky couldn't be seen clearly with the trees overhead. The nighttime sounds and creatures couldn't be heard tonight. There was a stillness in the air and an unpleasant atmosphere. She looked back towards the clearing where two dark figures could be seen. But she had to go back, she couldn't just leave him with that man. _I have to go back and help him. I can't- won't sit around and do nothing._She told herself. "I have to go back! _We_ have to go back for him!" she said as she ran ot of the bushes past the boy next to her.

"No! Come back!" he shouted as he reached out to grab the girl, but she was out of his grasp and heading towards the clearing.

As she ran she kept saying to herself "He's going to be all right. Nothing's going to happen to him." When she finally reached the clearing with the two figures she froze where she was. Her breathing was fast and heavy as she stood thinking of what to do next. She could see him and that strange man, but she couldn't move. "I don't even have a plan! Gah whatever!"

But before she moved, the thing she had feared happened. The man suddenly stabbed him straight through his chest with his hand. When the man removed his hand the second man slowly fell backwards witha n expression of death on his face.

"NOOOO!"

"NO!" she shot up in bed with her hand out stretched in front of her. Sweat dripped down her face and her blankets were tangled around her. As tears welled up in her eyes she looked around the room she was in.

It was a small room, nothing much, and it was dimly lit. There was a small closet where she kept her small number of clothing, a small book shelf in the corner by the window with a cushioned chair next to it. There was a desk against one of the walls with sheets of paper scattered across the surface and next to it was a waste basket full of crumpled sheets of paper, some on the floor around it. Her bed was a small bed that was on the wall across from the desk and there was a nightstand next to it with a single lamp on it and a book. The walls were painted a simple color of a pale, light blue.

She got out of bed and walked over to the window. "Oh well," she opened the curtains and pushed open the window and brilliant rays from the sun began to flood the room and soon it was brightly lit, "At least it's a beautiful day."

She went over to the closet and grabbed her uniform for the cafe. It was a cute, light blue, maid looking dress with an apron with a frilled rim that tied around the waist. The sleeves were short and had a slight poof to them. The rims of the sleeves and bottom of the dress were made of white lace. Her shoes were light blue mary jane shoes with a small heel to them. When she was done getting ready for work she heard the cafe's owner, Louie, shout, "Get your ass down here girl!"

The girl groaned, "I'm coming!"

She walked downstairs to the cafe only to be yelled at more. "Can you be any slower? Hurry it up or you're fired!"

"You _could_ fire me, _but I'm the only one working for you!_" she shot back at the big bellied and bald headed man.

"There's plenty of people who can replace you!" Louie said.

"Yeah, but no one's gonna work for a loud mouth jerk like you," she said under her breath as she walked behind the counter where the register was.

"What was that?"

"What was what?" the girl said smiling innocently.

"Very funny now get to work!"

"Got it."

As customers came into the cafe the girl greeted them. She talked with some of the customers who came in regularly and she would stop and talk with the customers who she never met. She was talking with a little girl and her mother when the little girl asked her, "Is that a locket you're wearing?" pointing to a small silver circle that had a flower in the center and the very bottom with a leaf on each side of the flower curling up along the edge of the circle.

"Huh? Oh yes my dad gave it to me when I was about your age."

"Do you have a picture in it?"

"I have two actually. Do you want to see?" the girl asked.

"Uh-huh!" the little girl said happily, nodding her head with a smile.

The girl took her locket off and lowered it to the little girl's level. She opened it and handed it to her.

"Who's that? she asked pointing to the picture you would see first when you opened the locket.

"Oh that's me with my dad and brother."

"Does your dad own this cafe?" the mother asked.

"Uh no. My dad is actually dead. He was killed four years ago," she said grimly.

"Oh my. I am so sorry. He must have been a good man."

"Yeah...he was," the girl said to the mother and to herself.

"Who's this with you?" the little girl said.

"Oh that was my best friend. I haven't seen him in four years too."

"HEY GET BACK TO WORK! WE HAVE MORE CUSTOMERS!" Louie shouted across the cafe.

"Sorry I have to get back to work. It was nice talking with you," the girl said and took the locket back from the little girl, who was holding it up to her.

ooOOoo

It was two thirty and the girl was waiting on some customers when she felt a tug on her dress. She looked down to see the little girl from before.

"Here you go!" she said cheerfully and handed the girl a pink flower.

"Aw thank you," she said taking the flower and putting it in her hair.

"I'm Susie, what's your name?"

"I'm Lily." 

"Haha just like the flower!" Susie giggled.

"Haha you're right," Lily said laughing. "Will I see you again tomorrow Susie?"

"Uh-huh! Momma said she's gonna take me here everyday now!" Susie said joyfully and hugged Lily's legs.

Lily bent down and hugged the little girl. "Well then I will see you tomorrow Susie, bye."

"Bye-bye!" Susie said skipping over to her mother. Then turned around and waved.

Lily waved back and watched Susie and her mother leave. Then she heard Louie shout, "GAH! I said get to work!"

Lily sighed and walked over to get the orders from the counter. When she gave the customers the orders she began cleaning an empty table. "Well dad, I'm gonna make it shine one of these days," she said.

**YAAAYZ! CHAPTER 3! I really liked this chapter it was fun to write about Lily and Susie. Oh and tell me if you like Susie because I'm thinking of having her in one more chapter...maybe two! =^.^= heehee!**


	4. Ch 4: A Mission and Sightseeing in Paris

**Hey everyone thank you so much for review my last chapter it made me get out of my writer's block slump and write chapter 4 AND 5! YAAYZ! I also have another surprise for you all. I'M GONNA UPDATE CHAPTER 5 JUST FOR YOU ALL! NO NEED FOR A CERTAIN NUMBER OF REVIEWS! THIS IS ALL FOR YOU AMAZING PEOPLE! WOOHOO! XD And thank you to: **

**Hazliebear: Your questions shall be answered...hopefully...thanks to them they will help me write my story :D**

**GreatKnightLord: Thank you for reading my story it means alot and I hope we get back in school soon lol :D**

**Alchemist Pianist: Thank you also for reading my story it means alot and I appreciate your help with my story thank you so much :D**

**All in all thank you so much everyone for reading my story its thanks to you that I'm able to write my story. :) Thank you so much everyone! :3 Alright now on with the story!**

Chapter 4: A Mission and Sightseeing in Paris

It had been two months since Jack joined the Black Order. Nothing had changed really, the scientist were as busy as ever, Komui was being the lazy bum of a chief as usual, and the exorcists went on their missions. However, today was a slow, boring day. The weather outside was bad with all the rain and wind, that no one could or _wanted_ to go outside.

"Gah! I'm so tired of sitting here and doing nothing," Lavi said as he threw himself into a chair.

He, Allen, and Lenalee were in the library, Lavi had to read a book Bookman had assigned him to finish by that night. '_I'm amazed that out of all the people who could join it was Jack Sahi,' Bookman had said to Lavi that morning._

_ 'I know Panda, I'm just as shocked as you. But I'm just worried about Lily.' _

_ 'I do not want you to think about that girl. We left them so she wouldn't get in the way of your training, so don't get destracted!' Bookman said then left Lavi to do whatever he was doing._

Lavi sat in his chair thinking about that conversation he had with Bookman that morning. _Geez I hate that rule about not getting close to people...Oh well, if I want to be a Bookman then I can't get distracted. But what about Lily? She has to be alive._ "Ugh I can't focus on this book. Panda expects me to read this by tonight while he's on a mission with Krory-kins and Miranda? Gah!" the red headed teen said slamming his face into the book.

"Calm down Lavi," Allen said sitting at the table across from the seat Lavi was in.

"Yeah, don't take your anger out on the book," giggled Lenalee who was sitting next to Allen while reading her own book with Timcampy hovering over her shoulder. "You don't have to act like your going mad. There's bound to be a mission for us."

Just then thunder cracked at the same time the library's doors flew open. The three teens jumped out of their seats in fear. When they looked up to see who or what it was Allen said, "Komui! Geez are you trying to scare us to death?"

"Huh? Oh Allen there you are, have you seen-" Komui began, but was interrupted by an angry Lavi.

"Komui it was you! Come on!"

"There you are Lavi, but where's-"

"Brother can you not scare us like that please?" Lenalee said standing up from behind a chair.

"Oh Lenalee I'm so sorry I scared you!" Komui said crying his eyes out as he hugged his sister. "I _promise_ never to scare you again!"

_Yeah, but what about us?_ Allen and Lavi thought as they watched Komui lose more of his dignity.

"Ahem, I came looking for you three because I have a mission for you," Komui said now back to his 'normal' self.

"YAHOO! A mission finally!" Lavi shouted and jumped with joy.

"There have been some strange things happening in a town in Paris, France. Most likely it's innocence so I need you three to go investigate and retrieve it before any akuma do."

"We'll depart as soon as we are ready," Allen said.

ooOOoo

**[AN] Sorry I'm not gonna write what happens during the mission because 1.) Its my first fic 2.) Idk how I would write what happens 3.) Idk how to write fighting scenes and 4.) I'm just too lazy :3p So this part is after the mission.**

"Aaah finally fresh air," sighed a contented Lavi.

"Mhm it's goreous out!" exclaimed Lenalee.

"Hey where do you think we sould go? We've been walking around doing nothing," Allen asked.

"Hmm...," Lenalee said looking around. She then spotted a small, but cute cafe a few buildings away from them. "Oh how 'bout there? It looks adorable."

"Sure I could go for some fook," Allen said.

"You always can go for food Allen hahaha!" Lavi joked. The three exorcists then walked over to the cafe and when they walked in they were surprised to see most of the tables full.

"Wow this place is popular," Lenalee stated as she looked around.

"Yeah well at least we know it's good here. Good choice Lenalee," Allen said and walked forward to the counter at the back. There was a small bell and a sign that said:

RING IF NO ONE IS

AT THE COUNTER

"I guess we should ring it," Allen said and tapped his hand on the bell. At first nothing happened, but then they heard a loud voice shout, "GIRL! We have more customers! Hurry it up!"

"Harsh," Lavi said to Allen, who nodded in agreement.

A girl, who looked to be seventeen, popped up behind the counter. She was wearing a blue maid/waitress dress, and had blonde hair that went a little past her shoulders and blue eyes that shone brightly with happiness. "Hi welcome to Cafe de Paris. How many?" she said with a smile.

"Just three," Lenalee said.

"Okay, right this way please," the girl said leading them to a table by a window. The three sat down and she handed out the menus. When she handed Lavi his he saw her face and his eyes became hearts.

"STRIKE!"

_Oh no,_ Allen and Lenalee thought.

"Excuse me?" the girl said blinking at Lavi.

"Oh just ignore him," Allen said waving his hand dismissively towards the besmitten Lavi.

"Um okay. Would you like to order or do you need a moment?"

"I think we're ready. Can I have some green tea and a chocolate danish?" Lenalee asked closing up her menu and handing it to the waitress.

"Can I get fifteen mitorashi dango and green tea?" Allen said handing her the menu.

"That many? Okay," she said taking the menus from the two. "And you?" she said turning to Lavi.

"Can I get green tea as well and you to go?" Lavi said coyly.

She took his menu and looked at it for a moment. "Oh no," she said glumly. "It looks like I'm not on the menu," she said giving Lavi a wink and a cute smile, then walked away.

"Haha maybe you might get a girl for once Lavi," Allen said elbowing Lavi.

"Lavi are you okay?" Lenalee said looking at Lavi, who had a distant stare on his face.

"Yeah I'm fine. It's just that she reminded me of Lily."

**GASP! Could it really be Lily, Lavi's old friend? Read chapter 5 to find out. Leave a review please thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5: Make It Shine

**Hey everyone I'm baack! Did ya miss me? Lol jk. Aaanyways here's Chapter 5. Now you might recognize the songs I'm gonna use in this chapter. So yeah heehee. Oh and if you notice a dfference in how i wrote the chapter title in the drop down thingie its bcuz of the stupid limit it gives you XP Well on that note ON WITH THE CHAPTER! :D YAAYZ! Oh and just a clarification you pronounce Yasu as Ya and Sue and Sahi is pronounce Sah and hee. Just incase any of you were confused ^^**

Chapter 5: Make It Shine

As Lily was preparing the orders for the three new customers she was in deep thought. _That boy reminded me of Lavi. No it couldn't be him._ she said shaking her head. When the orders wer ready she walked back over to the table. She gave them their orders and was about to ask the boy his name when a group of teenagers came in. They all looked around and one boy saw Lily and walked over to her.

"Hey babe. It's been awhile," the boy said putting his arm around her waist. Lavi's hand flexed into a fist under the table. For an odd reason he didn't know why, he didn't like the fact that that boy was holding her like that.

"What do you want Yasu?" Lily said slipping out of his hold on her.

"What? I can't see my girl at work?"

"I'm not your girl."

"Of course you're not. You can never get a boy, Lily," one girl said coming over.

"Oh great you're here Amber," Lily said in disgust.

The red headed boy, from the group of three sitting at the table, nearly choked on his tea. Lily turned around about to say 'Are you alright?' when Amber pushed her aside and sat next to him. "Are you alright?...Hey you're cute," she said leaning closer to him, only he leaned away.

Lily didn't know why, but she felt a pang of jealousy as Amber leaned toward him. She shook her head and snapped out of it. "Why are you here anyways Amber?"

"You're still here?" she said facing Lily. "Well if you must know, they're having a singing contest here." 

"What! Since when?" Lily asked shocked. "Louie never said anything."

"Ha shows how important you are," Amber said. "Well I better go, I'm going first

ooOOoo

Allen, Lavi, and Lenalee listened to everything that happened between the two girls. Lavi was still in shock from hearing the girl, Amber, say 'Lily'.

"Are you sure she said Lily?" Lenalee asked.

"I'm positive," Lavi said. "You heard her say it too."

"But it could be another Lily. We're not sure," Allen said reassuring the other two.

"Allen's right Lavi," Lenalee said. "Come on that Amber girl's about to sing."

Amber had decided to sing a song called _Somebody to Love_ and she sang it terribly! Allen, Lavi, and Lenalee had to cover their ears at some parts just, when she was done she bowed and blew kisses at everyone even though her friends were the only ones clapping. When she got off the small stage she walked past Lily and said, "Try and beat that."

The other girl said to herself, "Time to make it shine dad." She took a deep breath and walked up on to the mini stage that was set up in a corner.

"I think my ears are bleeding," Lavi said.

"Oh quit being dramatic. Look the other girl's about to sing," Lenalee said nodding to the girl.

The girl began singing:

**Here I am once again**

**Feeling lost but now and then**

**I breathe it in to let it go**

**And you don't know where you are now**

Lavi stared at the girl with wide eyes. Suddenly an old memory flashed in his head.

ooOOoo

_"Lavi! Lavi!" Lily shouted. "I wrote my first song! Well the first part anyways."_

_ "That's great Lily, let me hear it," Lavi said smiling big for his best friend._

_ "Okay!" Lily said and began to sing her song Make It Shine._

_**Here I am once again**_

_**Feeling lost but now and then-**_

ooOOoo

Lavi then realized that that girl had to be her. "Allen, Lenalee! That's Lily!"

"What? Okay, Lavi, are you positive this time?" Allen asked.

"Yes, I remember she had written a song and she showed me it and that's it."

They turned back to the girl singing on the stage.

**With what it will come to **

**If only somebody could hear**

**When you figure out how**

**You're lost in the moment you disappear**

**You don't have to be afraid to put your dream in action**

**You'll never gonna fade you'll be the main attraction**

**Not a fantasy just remember me**

**When it turns out right**

**Cuz you know that if you live in your imagination**

**Tomorrow you'll be everybody's facination**

**In my victory just remember**

**When I make it shine**

**Reaching high feeling low**

**I'm holding on but letting go**

**I like to shine I'll shine for you **

**And it's time to show the world how**

**It's a little bit closer as long as I'm ready to go **

**All we have is right now**

**As long as feel it inside you know**

**You don't have to be afraid to put your dream in action **

**You'll never gonna fade you'll be the main attraction**

**Not a fantasy just remember me **

**When it turns out right **

**Cuz you know that if you live in your imagination**

**Tomorrow you'll be everybody's facination**

**In my victory just remember me**

**When I make it shine**

**Everyone can tell you how it's all been said and done**

**That harder times will change your mind and make you wanna run**

**But you want it and you need it**

**Like you need to breathe the air**

**If they doubt you just believe it**

**That's enough to get you there**

**You don't have to be afraid to put your dream in action**

**You'll never gonna fade you'll be the main attraction**

**Not a fantasy just remember me**

**When it turns out right**

**Cuz you know that if you live in your imagination **

**Tomorrow you'll be everybody's facination**

**In my victory just remember me**

**When I make it shine**

When she finished the whole cafe was in an uproar of applause and cheers. The girl smiled and bowed a few times. When she walked past Amber she said, "I don't have to try, I _did_ beat it."

"Ugh!" Amber cried and stomped off out of the cafe.

When the girl turned around she saw Lavi, who said with a huge grin, "Lily? It's me, Lavi."

**Le gasp! :O What will happen next? Dun dun duun. Lol hope you guys liked it. And I don't own Somebody To Love that belongs to Queen and Make it shine is not mine as well that belongs to Victorious. Well everyone please R and R thank you! :3 'bows'**


	6. Chapter 6: A New Exorcist

**Hey everyone! Wow I had been in a real slump on what to write next but thanks to the snow thats been canceling school all week (I WANT TO GO TO SCHOOL! D8) I have been able to get out of that slump and I am updating a hell of a lot faster! Which is lucky for me and all you guys! :D Well on with chapter 6!**

Chapter 6: A New Exorcist

"Lily? It's me, Lavi."

Lily stood there in aw, she couldn't believe what she heard. "Lavi? Is-is it really you?" she asked as tears began to fill her eyes. Lavi then walked towards her and smiled even wider at her. "Yeah it's me Lily."

Lily then raised her arms as if she was about to throw her arms around him in a hug, but instead she hit him repeatedly shouting "IDIOT!"

Lavi threw his arms over his face in protection, "Quit it! What are you doing?"

"HOW COULD YOU! YOU LEAVE FOUR YEARS AGO AND NEVER EVEN GIVE ME A GOOD REASON AS TO WHY AND NOW YOU COME BACK EXPECTING ME TO BE HAPPY TO SEE YOU?" she shouted as she stopped hitting him. "Lavi I missed you so much!" she then threw her arms around his neck in a giant hug.

"Uh...Lily?" Lavi didn't know what to say to her sudden out burst, but all he could do was hug her back. "I missed you too and I'm sorry."

She let go of him and wiped her tears away and then asked, "So what have you been up to all these years?"

"Oh well I have been in the Black Order for at least two years." he said.

"Really? The Black Order? That's cool!" Lily said with a smile.

"Yeah Allen, Lenalee, and I just finished a mission today," Lavi said.

"Huh? Oh uh..Hi, I'm Lily," Lily said towards Allen and Lenalee.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Lenalee Lee. Lavi's told us so much about you," Lenalee said to Lily with a sweet smile.

"Hi I'm Allen Walker. I'm glad to finally meet you," Allen said and then Timcampy flew onto his shoulder. "Oh and this is Timcampy."

"Heehee. It's nice to meet you too," Lily said then felt a tug on her dress. She looked down and saw a little girl standing next to her.

"LILY THAT WAS SO COOL!" she said with a wide grin on her face. "YOU WERE SO AMAZING WHEN YOU SANG!"

"Susie hi!" Lily said bending down to hug the little girl. "Thank you I'm glad you liked it."

"Aw who's this?" Lenalee asked. "Hi there I'm Lenalee."

"I'M SUSIE! HI LENALEE!" Susie said and hugged Lenalee as well.

"Who is she Lily?" Lavi asked.

"Oh Susie is a little girl I met here about two months ago. She and her mother come here everyday."

"HI I'm Susie! What's your names?" she asked Allen and Lavi.

"I'm Allen Walker and this is Lavi," Allen said pointing to himself and then Lavi

Susie then gasped and pointed at Lavi, "LILY ISN'T THAT YOUR BEST FRIEND?"

"Huh? How does she know that?" Lavi asked.

"Oh yeah he is Susie, and I showed her my locket. It had a picture of you and me see?" Lily said taking off her locket and showing Lavi it.

"Whoa I never thought you would still have that picture," Lavi said in shock.

"Hehe, yeah I never take the pictures out and I never take off my locket," Lily said putting it back on.

"HI LAVI I'M SUSIE!" Susie said hugging Lavi after she hugged Allen.

"Aw she's so cute," Lenalee said to Lily.

"I know it's like I have a little sister," Lily said and the two girls started to laugh as Susie began chasing after Timcampy.

Then all of a sudden Allen's eye went off. "What the? Allen your eye!" Lily said astonished. "My eye can detect akuma and there is some near the cafe," Allen said looking around.

The three exorcists ativated there anti-akuma weapons just as one of the walls exploded and four akuma came into the cafe. There were two level 2s and two level 1s. One of the level 2s turned toward the exorcists and said, "Give us the innocence exorcists or we will kill everyone in here."

All the people in the cafe began screaming and shouting "What are those things?" and "Run away!" Lily began ushering all the people out of the cafe through the back door while Allen, Lavi, and Lenalee were fighting off the akuma. She saw that Allen's arm had turned into a gun sword thing, Lenalee's weapon were here boots that made it able to fly around and slam into the akuma, and Lavi had a hammer that changed size. Suddenly an akuma appeared in front of her, just as it was about to shoot at her Lavi's hammer came smashing down onto the akuma. "Are you okay Lily?" Lavi asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. Thanks," Lily said a bit dazed. Just then she heard a scream and she turned to see Susie cowering in the corner with a level 2 akuma hovering over her. "Susie!" Lily cried and ran over to her and shielded her from the akuma, she had a knife she found on the ground in her hand hoping to fight off the akuma a bit.

"Ha do you think you can stop me?" the akuma said and raised its arm. "With my ability I can destroy you in one shot from my energy blast. I will destroy you then I will destroy that little girl."

Lily heard Susie let out a whimper, "No I will never let you touch her," she said anger growing inside of her. Then the knife in her hand began to glow and next thing Lily saw in her hand was a sword. "Wh-what? What just happened?"

"What? How did you do that?" the akuma shouted. "No matter I can still destroy you."

"Whoa! What just happened with Lily?" Lenalee said amazed at what she just saw.

"I-I think Lily has innocence," Allen said.

Lavi was in shock, "Then that means...she's an exorcist!"

"Yeah, but I don't think she realizes it!" Lenalee stated.

"Lily! That's an anti-akuma weapon!" Allen shouted.

"FIGHT LILY!" Lavi cried.

Lily stared at the sword in her hand, "An anti...akuma weapon?" She then glared at the akuma with a smirk, "Looks like I can stop you." She then jumped up and started attacking the akuma. The two soon began to fight and at one point the akuma knocked the sword out of Lily's hand. 'Oh no, what do I do now?' Lily thought, fear in her eyes.

"Ha! Now you're mine!" the akuma shouted at her and lunged for her. But Lily jumped out of the way and when she landed on the ground her hand touched a pile of napkins. When she touched them they started to glow just like the knife and turned into shurikens. "What? They turned into a weapon too?"

"What the hell? What's going on?" Lavi said astonished.

"I don't know, but this is amazing," Lenalee said.

Lily picked up the shurikens and said, "I don't know what's going on, but as long as it stops you." She threw the shurikens at the akuma and the others soon joined in the fight as well. When the fight was finally over she knelt on the ground exhausted. The shurikens turned back into napkins and Lily said, "Wait, what happened? They turned back into napkins."

Lavi walked over to Lily and knelt down in front of her, "Lily, the knife and napkins, they turned into anti-akuma weapons. You're an accomodator."

"What...what does that mean?"

"It means you're an exorcist," Allen said standing next to her.

She looked up at Allen then turned to look at Lavi, "An...exorcist?"

"Mhm that means you get to join the Black Order and help protect the world from the Millenium Earl, the Clan of Noah, and akuma," Lenalee said.

"Lily, you get to come with us," Lavi said with a grin on his face.

"Re-really!" Lily said sounding excited. "I actually get to leave this stupid cafe!"

"Does that mean I won't get to see Lily ever again?" Susie asked.

"I'm sorry Susie, but Lily needs to come with us," Lenalee said bending down to Susie's level, "But when she comes here she can visit you then."

"Uuuumm...OKAY!" Susie said with a wide smile. "GOOD-BYE LILY! I HOPE I CAN SEE YOU AGAIN!" she said hugging Lily.

Lily wrapped her arms around the little girl and hugged her back. "I hope I can see you again too Susie." Lily stood up and watched the little girl walk out the front door, or what was left of it. She then faced Allen, Lavi, and Lenalee and smiled, "Well, when are we going?"

"OH NO YOU DON'T! YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE!"

"Huh?" Lily turned around and saw Louie walking over to them over the debris from the fight.

"YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE! YOU ARE GOING TO WORK HERE UNTIL YOU PAY FOR ALL THE DAMAGES HERE!" Louie shouted at Lily.

"Uh, sir," Lenalee said. "The Black Order will pay for all of the damages."

"I DON'T CARE! SHE'S NOT GOING WITH YOU LOT!"

_Geez how did Lily work with this guy? I feel sorry for her. _Lavi thought.

"You know he's right," Lily said, looking down.

"What? But Lily-" Lavi began.

"No Lavi. He's right. I can't go with you. He hasn't fired me yet."

"Hmph that's right. Now get to work!" Louie ordered pointing to the hole in the wall and the mess.

"No, you haven't fired me _yet_...BUT I QUIT!" Lily shouted, throwing the napkins in his face.

The other three couldn't hold back their chuckles from the way Lily acted. Lily then turned to them and said in a hurry, "We should go before he starts raging."

And so begins Lily's trip to the Black Order.

**So that's chapter 6! Tell me what you think so R and R! Hope you like my story so far! :D Oh and also if you are any of the people who are drawing my OC tell me if its on becuz my computer is being stupid and deviantart isn't working. Also if you ever want to talk with me I'm on gaiaonline just look up Lily 16_18 :D Thanks for supporting my story! Love you all!**


	7. Chapter 7: Together Again

**Yayz! Chapter 7! Okay so you all better like this chapter bcuz I stayed up almost to 4:00 am this morning writing most of this chapter! :( Jk I'm not gonna be made at you guys :D Ok that was kinda lame -_-' lol so anyways on to the chapter!**

Chapter 7: Together Again

At headquarters the scientists were busy at work. **[AN] What else is new? -_-' **Poor Reever, Johnny, Tapp, and Jack were waiting with their arms full of towering stacks of paper work for Komui to sign, who was on the phone with Lenalee. She had called to give a short summary of their mission before she got on the train.

"Uh-huh...So you're mission was a success and you got the innocence," Komui said.

_'Yep, so we will be arriving back today,'_ Lenalee said on the other end.

"Very good so I will see you later. Goo-"

_'Komui wait! I need to talk with Jack,'_ Lenalee said urgently.

"Huh? Well alright." Komui turned to Jack and said, "Lenalee wants to talk with you."

"What? Me?" Jack said puzzled, but he put his stack of papers on Komui's cluttered desk and took the phone. "Hello Lenalee. How was the mission?"

_'It was successful, we retrieved the innocence before the akuma could. And afterwards we stopped to take a break at a cafe,'_ she explained.

"Uum...okay. I'm sorry, but is that really important for the report?" Jack questioned.

_'No, but it's important for you,'_ Lenalee said with a smile in her voice.

"Me? How's that important for me?"

_'Because we found Lily.'_

The phone fell out of Jack's hand, his eyes were wide and his expression was pure shock. Those three words 'We found Lily' was what he had been waiting to hear for the last four years. However, the other scientists were confussed and worried, "Jack are you alright?" Johnny asked coming over to his new comrade.

"I'm fine but-" Jack said, but was still frozen from the shock.

"But what?" Tapp asked still holding onto his stack of papers.

"They found Lily."

"What? That's great!" Reever exclaimed. "That means she's alive."

Komui picked up the phone and said, "Lenalee is this true?"

_'Yes and we're bringing her back. She doesn't know that she's gonna meet Jack,' _she said with a giggle.

"But Lenalee, she can't meet him. He's in the Black Order and if he died and she found out there's a possible chance she could turn him into an akuma," Komui said whispering so the other four men couldn't hear.

_'I know Brother I'm not done. Lily's an accomodator."_

ooOOoo

Meanwhile on the train:

"I can't believe I'm going to be an exorcist!" Lily said practically jumping up and down in her seat. "When's the train gonna leave?"

"Haha calm down Lily. It's going to leave in a few minutes," Lavi said with his usual grin.

"Ha I bet you're excited. Just wait until you see J-" Allen began, but saw Lavi waving his hands and mouthing, 'Don't tell her about Jack' Allen then mouthed 'Oh.' in response.

Lily saw Allen's eyes move to Lavi, who was sitting next to her, and turned to see what he was looking at. "What's going on?" she said confused.

"Oh nothing. Lavi's just doing his happy dance," Allen said hoping to distract Lily from what he was saying before.

Lily giggled, "Happy dance? Heehee. What are you, Lavi, five? Haha." Soon she and Allen were laughing at their jokes.

"Hey I'm eighteen, which means I'm older than both of you," Lavi said defending himself.

"Yeah by a year," Lily shot back laughing.

"He's three years older than me..." Allen said with an annoyed face, which made the other three laughing.

Lenalee then came into the cart they were in and asked, "What's so funny?"

"Oh we're just talking about Lavi's happy dance," Lily said between laughs.

"Come on! I wasn't doing a happy dance. I don't even _have_ a happy dance!" Lavi shouted.

"Happy dance?" Lenalee sighed, "Oh Lavi."

The three laughed while Lavi continued defending himself. The rest of the train ride was the same, the four would joke around and laughed. Lily was looking forward to joining the Black Order.

ooOOoo

When they reached headquarters, Lily was astounded to see the tower on top of the cliff. "Wow! That's headquarters?" Lily said looking up towards the tower.

"Yep. Come on let's go in," Allen said walking to an entrance at the bottom of the cliff. "This is the waterway to headquarters. It's the easiest way to get in. Unless you want to climb the entire cliff," Allen said with a smile.

"Haha, I'll pass on the climb," Lily said.

As the three exorcists lead their new comrade through the waterway and onto the boat. Lily had so many questions in her head:

_'I hope they'll like me. What if they don't? I at least have Lavi, Allen, and Lenalee. But what if I can't fight? What if I fail?'_

Lavi noticed Lily's nervous expression and decided to try and comfort her. "Don't worry Lily. There's nothing to be nervous about. Everyone here likes each other," he said with a smil on his face.

"Yeah everyone here gets along well. We're family," Lenalee said to Lily.

"Family?...," Lily said trailing off. "That sounds nice. You know Lavi I still remember when we first met," she said looking up at him with a smile.

"You do?" Lavi said.

"Really? I'd actually like to hear about that," Lenalee said.

"Yeah me too," Allen said.

"Haha. Okay, so six years ago my dad, brother, and I were setting up for a performance we were doing in Belgium. My dad had asked me to go buy some tools and rope, so I went to look for a store that sells those things. When I found a store and bought the tools and rope I left the store, but as I got outside I ran right into someone. I had dropped my stuff and started to pick them up and then the person I ran into started helping. I heard him say 'Sorry I didn't see you.' Which I replied by saying, 'No it's my fault.' When we picked everything up I thanked him and I started to talk with him. I told him my name and about our circus that was performing that night. He said he would try to come see it and said his name was Mark," Lily said looking at Lavi. "Which was when I said 'Y-'"

"'You don't look like a Mark. You look more like a...Lavi," Lavi said laughing at the end.

"Haha. Yep that's exactly what I said," Lily said laughing. "Since that day we became best friends, especially since almost all the time we were traveling we would somehow run into each other and travel together."

"Wow that's so cute," Lenalee smiled.

"We're here. Come on," Allen said helping Lenalee and Lily out of the boat. As they walked into headquarters Lily was even more nervous, as she walked she was fidgeting with her hands. Lavi looked at her and put a hand on her shoulder and giving her a reasurring smile. She smiled back and when they got to the science department Lavi said,

"Lily we have someone you should meet."

"Huh? Um okay," Lily said trying to cover up her nervousness.

Lenalee and Allen walked over to a room and when they came back Lily saw three men she hadn't seen before, two she had no idea who they were, but when she saw the third one, her eyes were brimming with tears. "Jack?"

The third man nodded his head with a smile and Lily ran up to him hugged as if he would disappear if she let go. "Jack I can't believe it's you!"

"I know Lily, I know," Jack whispered hugging his younger sister tightly. "I'm here now Lily don't worry."

Lavi, Allen, Lenalee, Komui and Reever watched as the two siblings hugged each other. Even the other scientists were watching smiling at the small family reunion.

"We're together again Lily, nothings going to separate us again."

**Aaaww! YAYZ! Lily and Jack are back together again! I was happy writing that part of this chapter. So please R and R. Oh and if you have any questions about my fic just send me a message and I will get back to you! ^^ Let's hope I don't get a writer's block for chapter 8 heehee. Oh and if any of you were confused at the beginning as to why his name was Lavi and not something else, there's your answer! ^^**


	8. Chapter 8: Training and the Truth

**Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated, but I did say I'd only update if I got 5 reviews. Also it's school's fault, but I have been writing more stories while I'm being bored in math. Lol X3p Anyways here's chapter 8! ENJOY!**

Chapter 8: Training and the Truth

As the days went by everyone taught Lily all the basics: what innocence is, about the war, their enemy, what goes on around headquarters, pretty much everything she needed to know. Lily was happy to have her brother and best friend back and she was even more happy to have new friends and a new family. And right now she and the other exorcists were sparring with each other in the training room.

"Oof!" Lavi landed flat on his face with an audible _THUD_, while Lily stood in front of him bending down to his level. "Geez, Lily, since when can you fight like that?"

"Oh come on! I was in a circus, all the pretend fights and acrobatics. You honestly didn't think about that? Heehee," Lily said giggling and gave Lavi a hand.

"Heh, I guess not," Lavi said taking her hand and stood up. _Wow Lily's amazing. She's also pretty cute._ Lavi thought as he watched Lily and Lenalee talk.

"You sure do like Lily huh?" Allen said walking up next to Lavi.

"Wha-what are you talking about?" Lavi stammered. "Lily's my friend nothing more."

"Really? Then how come everytime I look at you you're looking at her with those love sick puppy eyes?" Allen snickered.

"I do not!" Lavi argued.

"You were just looking at her before I came over," Allen said bluntly.

"Yeah so-"

"Lavi give it up, you like her," Allen said.

"O-oh alright I like her. There you happy?" Lavi said defeated.

"Yes, yes I am," Allen said with a grin, which resulted in him getting elbowed in the gut by Lavi and started a small fight with the two.

ooOOoo

Lily looked over to where Lavi was and saw him and Allen fighting like six year olds. "Haha, they're funny aren't they?" Lily asked Lenalee.

"Haha, yeah. Hey, Lily, do you like Lavi?" Lenalee said looking at Lily with a curious smile.

"Why do you ask that?" Lily said puzzled.

"Well you two are always seen together and I know you're best friends, but I think you like him more than a friend," Lenalee explained. "Plus you always smile even more when he's around and you're always looking at him."

"Am I that obvious?" Lily said blushing.

"Haha, I knew it. You should tell him. You two would be so cute together," Lenalee said giggling.

"But what if I tell him and he doesn't like me?"

"Well you won't know until you try." 

"Yeah you're right, but I think I'll wait and see."

"Hey Lily, Lenalee, lets go get some food. Allen says he's going to die of starvation," Lavi called to the girls.

"I did not!" Allen shouted.

"Oh brother," Lily sighed.

"Well boys will be boys," Lenalee said with a sweat drop.

**Yep short chapter. Sorry, but it's only because the better parts I am saving for further in the story. YAYZ! R and R please.**


	9. Chapter 9: Thanks for Everything

**HOORAYZ FOR CHAPTER 9! Okay...ready...set...READ! XD**

Chapter 9: Thanks for Everything

That night as everyone was asleep, minus most of the science department,Lily was laying in bed wide awake. Her first mission with Allen, Kanda, and Lavi was in a few days and she was nervous. "I know the mission will go well, but I still don't know if I can do this. What if something happens and I hurt everyone?" Lily sighed and got out of bed. _I'll go for a walk and clear my head._

After she walked through the cold floored halls for a while she stopped by the railing that over looked the elevator. "I wonder if I should go talk with Jack. He helps me out when I'm lost and don't know what to do."

"Lily?"

Lily turned around to see Allen with Timcampy flying over his shoulder. "Oh Allen. What are you doing up so late?" she said to the fifteen year old.

"I should ask you the same question. I was on my way to the cafeteria for a snack. Why are you up?" he said.

"I couldn't sleep, I'm nervous about my first mission coming up," she explained. "I'm worried I'm gonna mess up or hurt one of you guys."

"Well I woudn't care if you hurt Kanda," Allen said nonchalantly with Timcampy sitting his head.

"Allen!" Lily pleaded.

"I'm just kidding," he said putting his hands up defensively. "Look, Lily, you remember the day we met at the cafe and how you fought that akuma to protect Susie? You did that because you cared about her just like you care about your family and friends. Let that be your reason to keep fighting."

"You're right... You know the day my dad was killed by Tyki Mikk, I wanted revenge, I wanted to kill him. After that day I felt this strange feeling inside of me, I also felt it the day at the cafe and that's when my innocence invoked," she told him. "Plus the day my dad died, I thought I lost everything," she said slowly, "Like...I wouldn't be able to go on."

"I know how you feel," Allen said turning to face her.

"You do?"

He nodded, "I had lost my father and then turned him into an akuma. That's how I got this curse. But he used to tell me 'Keep moving forward' and that's what I'm doing. I'm moving forward by saving the souls of the akuma and protecting people."

"Huh, that's good advice. My dad used to tell me 'Make it shine, Lily, no matter what' that's why I love singing and performing, and why I protect my friends and family," she said.

"See, you have a reason to fight and protect the people you love. There's no need to be worried," he said smiling.

"Thanks Allen, I'm gonna go to bed. See you in the morning."

"You're welcome, see you," Allen said as Lily began walking away. "Oh and Lily, some advice. Beware of Komui and his experiments," Allen said with a smile.

"Haha, thanks Allen. Thanks for everything."

**Aaaww~! Isn't Allen an awesome friend? :D I hope you liked it. This is probably one of my fave chapters, I wanted Lily and Allen to have a cute moment together. Since they both lost their dads I thought Allen would know how Lily felt and he would know how to make her feel less nervous, AND IT WORKED! :D R and R please! You all ROCK!**


	10. Chapter 10: Welcome!

**YAYZ! CHAPTER 10 IS HERE! I know that chapters 8 and 9 are shorter than all the other chapters, but I promise that the other chapters to come will be longer (hopefully...) Aaanyways lets get to reading!**

Chapter 10: Welcome!

The next morning as Lily was walking down to the cafeteria she noticed that she hadn't seen anyone in the halls. "Where is everyone?" She was about to open the doors to the cafeteria when she heard, "Lily."

"Huh? Oh good morning Lenalee," Lily said smiling. "I was about to go get something to eat. You wanna come?"

"Oh no, you can't go in. There was a huge mess and they're still cleaning it up," Lenalee said with a smile that looked strained to be suppressed.

Lily saw the smile, _What's up with Lenalee? Is she okay?_

"Do you wanna come with me to bring coffee for the science department?" Lenalee asked breaking Lily from her train of thought.

"Huh?" Lily then noticed the cart full of things to make coffee behind Lenalee, "Uh, sure, I can go get something to eat later then. Lets go."

ooOOoo

In the science department everyone was busy working. Scientists were shouting to others for reports and files, while others were running around looking for or filing reports.

"I can't work anymore," Johnny moaned laying his head on his desk with a pen in his hand, a stack of papers towering over him. "If I write anymore my hand's going to fall off."

"When can we get a break?" Tapp said under a pile of papers.

"Come on guys, just a little longer. You can do it," Jack said even though he was exhausted himself.

"Lets go, we've got to get this work done. I know you're exhausted, so am I," Reever said from his desk.

"Who wants coffee?" Lenalee said coming in with Lily, pulling a cart with the coffee.

"Me," every scientist sad at once raising their hands.

As Lenalee and Lily handed out the coffee Jack said to his sister, "Hey Lily, don't you get a uniform?"

"Huh? Oh you're right," she said handing him his coffee.

"Oh Johnny's just finished it. Hey Johnny can you get Lily's uniform?" Reever said to his fellow scientist.

"YOU GOT IT!" Johnny said jumping out of his seat, eager to stop working even for a few minutes.

He went into another room in the back for a moment and then he came back with folded black material. "Here you go Lily. Lets see if it fits. You can change in there if you want," he said pointing to the room he just came out of.

"Thanks Johnny!" Lily said with an excited smile. She then left everyone to go try on her new exorcist's uniform.

"Hey everyone!" Lavi said as he and Allen walked into the science department. "Good morning guys," he said to Lenalee, Johnny, Reever, and Jack.

"Good morning Allen, Lavi," Lenalee said with a bright smile.

"Good morning guys," Johnny and Jack said.

"Good mornin'," Reever said not looking up from his work.

"Hey is the set up for the Lily's Welcome Party almost done in the cafeteria?" Lenalee asked. "I caught Lily just in time before she could go in."

"Yeah they're pretty much done. They said to just give them a few more minutes. Jerry's still cooking up a storm in there," Allen said practically drooling over all the wonderful dishes Jerry was making for Lily's welcoming parting. "Speaking of Lily where is she?"

"Oh she's in the back. She just got her uniform and is trying it on," Jack said scribbling away on a piece of paper.

"Oh cool. I can't wait to see it," Lavi said smiling.

"Yeah now she'll definitely be an exorcist," Allen said.

Just then the back room door opened and Lily walked out wearing her uniform. It was a short two finger width strap dress, on her feet she wore a pair of black flats. "It fits great Johnny. Thanks!" she said smiling happily with her eyes closed.

Lavi was stunned. _Whoa, Lily looks great. And even cuter, _ he thought smiling to himself. "Wow Lily you look great. You're an offical exorcist now!" he said grinning.

"Thanks Lavi," she said beaming.

"Yeah it looks good on you," Jack said smiling at his sister.

"Mhm!" Lenalee said.

"You know what? Why don't we take a break. Come on guys let's head down to the cafeteria," Reever said getting up from his desk.

"THANK YOU SECTION LEADER REEVER!" all the scientists cried in joy, and ran out of the room.

"Okay, we'll see you guys down there. We're gonna clean up the coffee," Lenalee said.

"Alright!" Tapp called back following the other scientists.

"Okay lets hurry up and get their mugs and clean up so we can get down to the cafeteria," Lenalee said.

"Definitely, I'm starving!" Lily said over exagerting by holding her stomach while laughing.

"Yeah me too!" Allen practically whined.

"Oh hush up you baby," Lenalee said laughing.

As soon as the four exorcists were done with the clean up they walked down to the cafeteria. When they got to the doors Lavi said, "Here Lily you go first."

"Okay thanks Lavi." Allen looked at Lavi with a mocking smile which Lavi returned by elbowing him in the stomach.

Lily reached for the doors and when she opened them she heard a loud "SURPRISE!"

"Wha-what is all this?" Lily asked shocked.

"It's your welcoming party," Allen said.

"We wanted you to feel more welcomed and decided to give you a welcoming party," Lenalee said hugging her.

"Yeah! Come on and have some fun Lily!" Lavi said grinning at his best friend.

ooOOoo

Somewhere else the Millenium Earl was with Road and Tyki. Road was playing wth Lero while Tyki was reading and the Earl was sitting at his large grand piano and was saying to them,

"I have been feeling this strong force lately. I don't know what it is, but I think the maiden is back."

"What maiden Earl?" Road asked while spinning Lero around.

"Mistress Road stop! You know I don't like to be spun!" Lero cried.

"The maiden, or the Singing Maiden, is a woman with special powers that could help destroy us," the Earl said.

"Then do you want us to dispose of her?" Tyki asked looking up from his book.

"No, she also has the power to help us in this war."

"What? How?" Tyki said surprised.

"I will tell you when I am certain she is back. It would be pointless to send you out there to get her if she wasn't," the Millenium Earl said and began playing the piano.

ooOOoo

As the party drew on Lily ate practically every dish Jerry had prepared. She talked with finders, other scients, and the other exorcists Kanda, Krory, Marie, and Miranda. She even got to talk with Bookman after all the years. She enjoyed every minute of the party, she couldn't feel any happier. Lily now had a huge, amazing family. She was now talking with Lavi, Jack, Miranda, Marie, Allen, and Lenalee. Lavi was being his goofy usual self, making jokes and making everyone laugh. Lily was laughing her head off when she suddenly stopped and looked around.

"What's wrong Lily?" Allen said between laughs.

"Do any of you hear a piano?" she said still looking around.

"No, why? Do you hear one?" Lenalee asked.

"Yeah," Lily said. "Are you sure no one hears a piano?"

"Yeah," Jack said.

"Besides if there was a piano I would be able to hear it," Marie said.

"A-are you okay Lily?" Miranda said worried.

"Yeah I'm fine don't worry," she said reassuring Miranda.

They continued to talk and laugh when Lily stopped abruptly again. "Lily what's wrong? Do you hear the piano again?" Jack asked. She just stood there almost frozen.

"Lily? Lily!" Jack shouted at his sister.

Her eyes then glazed over as if she was being possessed.

"Uh, Lily?..." Allen said.

"Maybe she should go to the infirmary," Miranda said.

Some of the other people turned to look at what was going on. Jack looked at his little sister worried. He was about to say something to her when she suddenly began to sing.

**Kami-sama ni koi o shiteta koro wa**

**(When I was in love with God,)**

**Konno wakare ga kuru to wa omotte nakatta yo**

**(I never thought we'd part like this.)**

**Mou nido to furerarenai nara**

**(If we never touch again,)**

**Semete saigo ni mou ichido dakishimete hoshikatta yo**

**(I wish you'd at least held me one last time.)**

**It's long, long goodbye**

**Sayonara**

**(Goodbye)**

**Sayonara**

**(Goodbye)**

**Nando datte**

**(As many times as it takes.)**

**Jibun ni mujou ni iikikasete**

**(I mercilessly tell myself...)**

**Te o furu no wa yasashisa da yo ne?**

**(You're only waving goodbye out of kindness right?)**

**Ima tsuyosa ga hoshii**

**(I wish I had strength right now)**

**Anata ni deai star kogayaite atashi ga umarete**

**(I met you, the stars shone and I was born.)**

**Ai sureba koso "I" areba koso**

**(Especially if I love... Especially if "I" exist...)**

**Kibou no nai kiseki o matte dou naru no?  
(What will happen is we wait for a hopeless miracle?)**

**Namida ni nijumu hoshi no matataki wa gone...**

**(Blurred in our tears, the planet's twinkling is gone...)**

**Wasurenai yo anata no nukumari mo**

**(I won't forget your warmth.)**

**Sono yasashisa mo, subete tsutsunde kureta ryoute mo.**

**(Nor your kindness, or hands which wrapped around everything.)**

**It's long, long goodbye**

**Moeru yuo no ryuusei tsukamaete hi o tomoshite**

**(Catch a fiery shooting star and light a flame,)**

**Ai shite itai ai saretetai**

**(I want to keep loving, I want to keep being loved.)**

**Hieta karada hitotsu sakai wo dou naru no?  
(What will happen to the world because of one cold baby?)**

**Hari-tsuzuketeta kyosei ga toketeku long for...**

**(The brave front I've shown is melting, longing for...)**

**Doushite na no? namida afurete tomerarenai**

**(Why? I can't stop the tears from overflowing)**

**Anata ni deai star kagayaite atashi ga umarete**

**(I met you, the stars shone and I was born.)**

**Ai sureba koso "I" areba koso**

**(Especially if I love... Especially if "I" exist...)**

**Kibou no nai kiseki o matte dou naru no?  
(What will happen if we wait for a hopeless miracle?)  
Namida ni nijumu hoshi no matataki wa gone...**

**(Blurred in our tears, the planet's twinkling is gone...)  
Moshi umarekawatte mata meguriaeru nara**

**(If we could meet again in the next life,)**

**Sono toki mo kitto atashi o mitsukedashite**

**(Make sure you find me then.)**

**Mou nido to hanasanaide tsukeamaetete**

**(Don't let me go ever again. Hold on tight.)**

**Hitori ja nai to sasayaite hoshii planet...**

**("You're not alone," this planet wants you to whisper...)**

When Lily stopped singing she suddenly coughed up blood and fainted.

"LILY!"

**TADAA~ AND THAT MY DEAR READERS IS CHAPTER 10! YAAYZ! Well I hope you enjoyed it! LOVE YOU ALL! 'hugs' ('w') that's me giving you a hug. I do not own the song, the song is Diamond Crevasse from Macross Frontier. If you watch the video it is truely sad I nearly cried (everytime I watch it too). BYE BYE NOW! =^.^=**


	11. Chapter 11: The Singing Maiden

**Okie dokie! Thank you to everyone who has been following my story this far. YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! I'm glad you all like it and I'm also very happy that I have quick updates. NOW ONTO THE CHAPTER! **

Chapter 11: The Singing Maiden

She had heard someone shout out her name before the darkness consumed her. All she remembered was talkign with Lavi, Jack, Marie, Miranda, Allen, and Lenalee, then hearing a piano. After that, nothing... She did however remember feeling pain and a warm liquid rise up in her throat causing her to gag. Then she blacked out.

She began fighting her way out of the darkness, then she heard voices. She tried to call out to them, but she couldn't say anything. The voices then began to fade and she was left in the dead silent. After a few minutes passed she heard beeping coming from every direction around her. She slowly opened her eyes only to be blinded by a white light. When her eyes adjusted to the light she realized that she was lying in a bed with a monitor next to it. She slowly sat up and looked around, she saw that she was in the infirmary.

"Oh my goodness! Lily! You're awake!" a voice cried out.

Lily turned to see Lenalee sitting in a chair in the corner of the room. She watched as she got up and walked over to the bed noticing that Lenalee practically ran to her. "Thank goodness. You scared us half to death," Lenalee said with joy in her voice. "Are you okay now?"

Lily stared at the black haired girl for a few seconds trying to register what she was saying. "What are you talking about? What hapened?"

"What do you mean 'what happened'? You should be telling me," Lenalee said. Then she saw the confused and scared look on Lily's face. "Y-you don't know what happened?" she asked slowly.

Lily shook her head slowly confused. "All I remember was hearing a piano and then blacking out."

Lenalee looked at her in shock, "Lily, you suddenly stopped moving and didn't say anything, your eyes were glazed over like you were being possessed. Then you started singing a song, I have no idea what you were saying though."

"Then what happened?" Lily said even though she could guess what happened next.

"When you stopped you coughed up blood and blacked out," Lenalee explained.

"Oh well when can I get out of here? I have my first mission in two days," Lily said with a small smile. Lenalee looked down then looked at her with a sad expression. Lily's face fell, "I am going on my mission, right?"

"Lily. Allen, Kanda, and Lavi already left for the mission. You were unconcious for three days."

Lily sat there trying to keep herself steady, all she could do was stare at Lenalee in shock, "A-are you serious?"

Lenalee nodded her head, "Lily I'm so sorry."

"It's not fair, I don't even know what happened to me," Lily said upset, "And now I dont' get to to on the mission."

Lenalee hugged her friend, "It's okay Lily," she said pulling away looking at her. "There's plenty of missions. Just you wait, okay. Don't worry," she said with a reassuring smile.

"Yeah. I guess you're right," Lily said. "So when can I get out of here?"

"Hang on I'll get Head Nurse," Lenalee said with a laugh walking away. "Oh and when you fainted, Lavi caught you and carried you here," she said leaving the room.

Lily sat in bed, silent with a deep red face.

ooOOoo

"Ugh, I'm so tired!" Lavi complained as he, Allen, and Kanda walked to Komui's office ready to give their report on their mission. It was early in the morning and not many people were up although Komui was probably up, or asleep at his desk.

Kanda glared at the red head, "Call me that again and I'll cut you."

"I wonder if Jerry's up. I need a snack," Allen said.

"You always need a snack Allen," Lavi said.

"Well then what are you gonna do Lavi?"

"I'm gonna go see how Lily's doing. she was still unconcious before we left so I'm hoping she's awake."

"Tch, whatever. I'm out of here," Kanda scoffed walking away from the two.

"What's his problem?" Allen said watching Kanda's receeding form.

"Hey, it's Yuu," Lavi said shrugging with a smile.

When the two exorcists walked into the science department they saw Lenalee and Lily handing out coffee to the scientists. "Lily," Lavi said walking over to his best friend. "Are you okay?"

"Hi Lavi. I'm fine now, how'd the mission go?" she asked smiling as she gave one of the scientists their coffee.

"We got the innocence, so mission accomplished," he said.

"That's good," she said with a smile.

"Hey, Lily, what happened?" Allen asked.

"I asked her that when she woke up, but she doesn't know," Lenalee said.

"What are you serious?" Allen said looking from Lenalee to Lily.

"Yeah, I can't remember anything," Lily said with a shrug.

"Which is why I'm here."

The group turned around to see Rouvelier walking in. Lenalee froze up and Allen and Lavi glared at him, while Lily looked at him confused.

"Ah Special Inspector Rouvelier. Glad you could come," Komui said coming out of his office with Bookman. Rouvelier met Komui and Bookman and went into their own discussion leaving the four exorcists by themselves.

"Who's that?" Lily whispered as she watched the three men.

"That's Special Inspector Rouvelier. But why is he here?" Lenalee said.

"Oh...," Lily said trailing off at the end.

_What's going on that Rouvelier's here and Bookman is talking with him and Komui?_ Lavi thought. _What did happen to Lily?_ Lavi then saw Bookman look at him figuring he needed to talk with him. He walked over to Bookman and said, "Hey gramps, what's going on?"

"There's going to be a meeting," Bookman said. "And I need you to observe it."

"Okay, but what's the meeting about?" Lavi asked.

"It's about Miss Sahi."

"What? Do they know what happened to her?"

"That's why they're having the meeting, idiot," he said smacking Lavi on the head.

"Ow! Okay I get it. Observe the meeting and record whatever they talk about," Lavi said holding his head. He stood up straight and looked at Lily. _Lily...what happened to you?_

ooOOoo

At the meeting Rouvelier sat at the head of the table with Komui, Jack, and Reever around him. Lavi stood in the corner of the room watching as everyone started to settle in. _This can't be good if all the directors from each branch are here._ he thought. Finally when everyone was in the room the meeting began and Rouvelier started it off saying

"Thank you all for joining us today. We had you come here to discuss the incident that occured with Miss Lily Sahi."

"Then it's true she sang something and then fainted?" Bak Chan spoke out.

"I heard she coughed up blood, fainted, and had been unconcious since then," someone pipped up.

Soon everyone was arguing about what they had heard and what they thought happened causing an uproar of shouts and yells. Lavi stood there irritated by what he was witnessing. _They're talking about it like it's no big deal. I'm surprised Jack hasn't said anything._ he thought looking over at Jack, who was sitting there looking slightly irritated.

Rouvelier then shouted, "Enough!" and the uproar died down immediately. "Yes it is true she had fainted and had been unconcious after singing, but she is concious once more. We are having this meeting because we believe Lily Sahi could be the Singing Maiden."

Whispers and murmurs began filling the room at the mention of the Singing Maiden.

"It can't be, the Sining Maiden?"

"What's the Singing Maiden? Who's the Singing Maiden?"

"But I thougth it was just a story."

"If it's real then what will happen? What does that mean for us?"

Jack shifted in his seat looking uneasy. Lavi was confused, _What are they talking about? What's this Singing Maiden? _

"Inspector, what's the Singing Maiden?"

Everyone stopped talking and turned to see Jack looking at Rouvelier. "I am not familiar with the story or whatever it is, but Lily is my sister and I want to know what is going on," Jack said with an expression that said 'I need to know _now_'.

Rouvelier looked at Jack then said to everyone, "For those of you who do not know the story of the Singing Maiden, she was a young girl who always sang. Supposedly she had the power to control and create akuma."

"How can she control and create akuma?" Bak asked.

"It is said that when she sang certain songs she could control their bodies," Reever explained reading off from a piece of paper. "However, one specific song when sung would bring back memories of lost ones which would result in those who heard it mourn for their loved ones. And that would result in people calling them back."

"And what you're saying is that _my sister _is this Singing Maiden?" Jack said anger aubible in his voice.

"Calm down Jack," Komui said to the scientist. "We are not certain if she is or not, which-"

"Which is why we need to know what happened before the incident," Rouvelier stated. "Who was with her before she fainted?"

"I was," Jack said.

"Then do tell us what happened. Did she say anything or do anything strange?"

"She did ask us if we heard a piano playing. None of us heard anything, not even Marie, but she insisted there was one playing," Jack said recalling that moment. "Then a minute later she began to sing."

"Do you know what the song was? Was it something she knew or sang often?" Rouvelier questioned.

"No, it was some song I'm positive she never knew; moreover, she it was in some other language," Jack explained.

"Do you know remember what it sounded like?"

"No, but Timcampy was near her when it happened," Komui said putting the golden golem onto the table. "He must have recorded the song." Timcampy then played a recording of a girl singing in an unknown language. Rouvelier listened for a moment then asked, "This is the song she sang?" Komui, Jack, and Reever nodded. He then continued to listen to the recording. When it ended he cleared his throat and said to the members of the meeting, "I am now certain that Lily is the Singing Maiden."

Lavi flinched, _How does he know?_

"H-how do you know?" Jack asked shocked from Rouvelier's statement.

"That song we just heard is the song the Singing Maiden would sing to create akuma."

"Are you sure?" Bak said.

"I have read about her and I have always come across that one song. There is no doubt miss Lily Sahi is the Singing Maiden," Rouvelier said. "But the most important thing is that if the Millenium Earl learns about her he will most likely try and take her to increase his army."

_He can't be serious. Lily's in danger?_ Lavi thought shocked.

"Inspector Rouvelier I would like to mention that we had brought Lily to Hevlaska to analyze her innocence after the incident," Komui said. "It turns out that whatever happened affected her innocence and it took a toll on Lily causing her to cough up the blood."

"Hmm... Did Hevlaska say anything else?" Rouvelier asked.

"She said that is Lily sings that song, the innocence will go crazy and continue to damage her." Komui paused to look at Jack with concern then turned to everyone else, "If it continues there's a chance Lily might die."

**I hope you liked this chapter. Tell me what you think by leaving me a review please.**


	12. Chapter 12: A Sleeping Flower

**Okay I'm sorry I haven't updated soon. I have been working on my Valentine's oneshot and I had been grounded -_-' But I'm back now and since it's my b-day today you guys get a gift! You get to read this brand new chapter! (applause) Okie dokie here's chapter 12!**

Chapter 12: A Sleeping Flower

Lavi stood there frozen, his eyes wide. _What...did he just say?_ He looked around at the scientists and branch directors, they all were in shock at what Rouvelier said. He saw Jack sitting in his seat wide eyed and not moving. _Jack's not taking this well. Hell, I wouldn't blame him._ Lavi thought.

"It's a lie..."

Everyone looked around for the source of the speaker and all eyes landed on Jack. "It has to be a lie...," Jack said slowly.

"Jack, I know this is hard for you," Komui said. "But it's what Hevlaska said."

"And what if Hevlaska's wrong!" Jack shouted slamming a fist on the table. "This can not be happening to Lily! It just can't!"

Everyone was silent until Reever spoke up, "And that's why we will protect her no matter what." Reever put a hand on Jack's shoulder, "We are not going to let her die, Jack."

Jack was silent for a minute then he said, "Alright, but what are we going to do? How are we supposed to tell her that if it happens again she could die?"

"We don't tell her," Rouvelier spoke out.

_What? That's not fair, she should know._ Lavi thought.

"What do you mean we don't tell her?" Bak said. "She has the right to know."

"Yes she does," Rouvelier said. "But do you think it would be a good idea to tell her? If we told her that she could die, she could choose to stop fighting, thinking it might prevent her from singing the songs."

"But if she knows what to expect, she might be able to fight it," Bak argued.

"And if she's not able to fight it, what then?" Rouvelier said. "I have made my decision, we will not tell her, understood?"

Everyone said there agreements knowing well that once Rouvelier has made up his mind, there's no way of changing it.

Komui spoke out, "And what if she finds out?"

"Then she knows and we will try to find a way to prevent it either way," Rouvelier stated.

"Fine, but if my sister dies without even getting a chance to fight it, you'll be to blame," Jack said seriously.

_Did he really just say that to Rouvelier?_ Lavi thought amazed.

"And I will take the full blame, Jack," Rouvelier said calmly. "Now is there any more questions?"

Everyone looked around, but no one said anything. "Okay then this meeting is dismissed," Rouvelier said getting up from his seat. Everyone followed his lead and began filing out of the room. Lavi watched Jack as he left, noting his expression of worry and fear. After they all left, Lavi left the room and met up with Bookman to report what he had witnessed.

"Hey Panda," Lavi said walking up to Bookman.

"How did it go Lavi? What did you learn?" Bookman asked.

"It turns out there was this girl called the Singing Maiden, who had the ability to control and create akuma through song. And now Lily is the Singing Maiden, that's why she sang that song," Lavi explained.

"Hmm...most interesting," Bookman said. "Anything else?"

"Yeah, when she sang the song, her innocence reacted strangely and took a toll on her, that's why she coughed up blood and fainted," Lavi said. "And if she sings it again there's a possibility that she could die."

"And are they going to tell her this and try to prevent this?"

"No, Rouvelier decided not to tell her, but he is planning on looking into a way to stop it."

"Hmm, alright good job Lavi," Bookman said. "I need you now to go record the meeting."

"Alright Panda," Lavi said walking off.

ooOOoo

Later that day when Lavi was done recording the information from the meeting, he went down to the cafeteria with Allen and Lenalee for dinner. After that he headed up to his room and while on his way he ran into Jack.

"Hey Jack," Lavi said.

"Huh? Oh hey there Lavi," Jack said. "Lavi do you think you can do me a favor?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Lily usually comes to see me before she heads off to bed and it's getting late," Jack said. "I'm busy right now, do you think you could find ehr and bring her to her room?"

"Uh...yeah, sure Jack. No problem," Lavi said.

"Thanks Lavi. I'll see you later, I gotta get going," Jack said running off.

Lavi watched as the scientist ran off towards the elevator then realized, "Wait, I don't even know where Lily is."

So for the next half hour Lavi searched for Lily in every possible place she could be, except the girls' bathes. He was about to give up until he saw Johnny and Tapp.

"Johnny, Tapp," Lavi said running over to them.

"Oh hey, Lavi. What's up?" Johnny said.

"Have you guys seen Lily? Jack wanted me to bring her to her room," Lavi said.

"Lily? Hmm...," Tapp said. "Oh yeah! Last I saw her she was heading to the library."

"The library? Thanks," Lavi said hurrying towards the librar.

ooOOoo

When Lavi got to the library he looked around, but didn't see Lily. So he started walking down each row of shelves. There was no sign of the female exorcist anywhere, until he got to the last row in the way back. And there sitting in a chair in a corner, was Lily, curled up and asleep with a notebook in her lap.

_I should've known she'd be in the library writing a song, _Lavi thought laughing.

He then took the notebook out of her lap and picked Lily up bridal-style. He carried her out of the library and up to her room. While walking through the halls Lavi felt Lily move closer to him in her sleep. He smiled, _She's so cute when she sleeps. She's like a little kid._

When he got to her room he layed her down in her bed. He placed her notebook on her nightstand and pulled the covers over her. Lavi looked at the sleeping girl and leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. A smile formed on her face making Lavi smile as well. When Lavi got to the door he looked back at her and before he walked out her said,

"I think I love you Lily."

**AAAAWWW! Now how many of you were waiting for Lavi to say that? :D Come on lets see a show of hands! Jk anyways I had been dying to write a cute scene with Lavi and Lily and here it is! I love it! I hope you did too! Please R and R! =^.^=**


	13. Chapter 13: He Returns

**Wow another update in a day! I'm am on a roll! I have been on a writers block for sometime and now I am definitely getting back into my writing streak which is good for you and me! And I hope you liked chapter 12! So now here is chapter 13! WOOHOO!**

Chapter 13: He Returns

It had been two months since the incident with Lily and it hadn't happened agan. Today Allen, Lavi, Lenalee, and Lily were sitting in Komui's office receiving a new mission.

"I need you four to go investigate a town in Belgium. Our finders have gotten information for us, they have heard that people have been disappearing. We believe it to be the cause of akuma," Komui said.

"And you want us to investigate it," Lavi said.

"Yes. Here is more information you'll need to know," Komui said handing them each a folder. "You can look over it on the train. Now you better get going."

"Bye Komui," Lenalee said as the four exorcists left.

ooOOoo

On the train the exorcists were looking over their information and discussing the mission. "I definitely think it's akuma, buy why would they only be attacking people unless there's innocence?" Lenalee said. "What do you think Lily? Lily?"

Allen and Lavi looked over at Lily, only to find her fast asleep with her head against the window. Lavi reached across and shook her shoulder, "Lily. Hey, Lily, wake up."

Lily jerked awake looking around the train's car, "Huh?"

"You were asleep, Lily," Allen said. "Are you okay?"

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine, I just haven't been getting enough sleep lately," she said.

Lenalee eyed her worried, _There's something wrong with her. I'll ask her about it later. _

The four friends continued on discussing their thoughts on the mission until the train stopped at the town. It was a small town with many small homes and little shops, and all the people walking around looked happy. There were children running around playing while adults were either strolling along the streets or shopping.

"Well we better go find the inn," Allen said.

It took awhile for them to find the town's inn, but with the help form a woman they were able to get rooms to stay in. The boys had their own room and the girls got their room.

"Lily, what's going on?" Lenalee asked the blonde haired girl. "How come you're not sleeping well?"

Lily looked at her friend before saying, "I've been having nightmares every night. One is about the night my dad died, I've dreamt it more than once. All the others are about people dying, either everyone dies," Lily paused, "Or I die... I'm scared Lenalee. I'm scared that one of those things will actually happen." 

"Lily you don't have to worry about that. It's never going to happen," Lenalee said comforting her. "Plus, even if anything like that starts to happen, we'll protect each other."

"A-alright," Lily said. "Thanks Lenalee."

"Come on, let's go. We should go ask around town for clues about the disappearances. Plus we can do some sight seeing.

ooOOoo

"Hey Lavi can you go get Lenalee and Lily so we can split up and get some information?" Allen asked the red headed exorcist.

"Yeah, alright," Lavi said leaving the room to go next door. Outside the door he could hear Lenalee and Lily talking.

"Lily, what's going on?" Lenalee said.

There was a short moment of silence before Lily said, "I've been having nightmares every night. One is about the night my dad died, I've dreamt it more than once. All the others are about people dying, either everyone dies," there was a pause, "Or I die... I'm scared, Lenalee. I'm scared that one of those things will actually happen."

_Lily... At least you don't know. _Lavi thought.

"Lily, you don't have to worry about that. It's never going to happen," Lavi heard Lenalee say. "Plus, even if anything like that starts to happen, we'll protect each other."

"A-alright," Lily said. "Thanks Lenalee."

"Come on, let's go. We should go ask around town for clues about the disappearances. Plus we can do some sight seeing."

The door opened and Lavi was facing the two female exorcists. There was an awkward tension in the air for him until he said, "Allen wanted me to get you two so we could get some information."

"Haha, we were just about to go do that," Lenalee said laughing. "Right Lily?"

"Haha, yeah. Come on Lavi let's go. There were some shops I wanted to go look at," Lily said grabbing his hand and dragging him away.

ooOOoo

In the town the four had split up so now Lavi and Lily were walking around asking people abuot the disappearances. So far they had found out that all the people had gone into the woods. The two were now at a small booth that was selling fans, jewelry, and cloths.

"Oh look at this," Lily said opening up a fan that had cherry blossoms painted on it. "Isn't this cute?"

"Haha, yeah," Lavi said.

Lily placed it back down and said, "So do you think we have enough information?'

"Yeah, I guess so. It sounds to me that's all the people here know," Lavi said. He then handed the lady at the booth some money and thanked her.

"Huh? What did you buy?" Lily asked puzzled.

"I bought this for you," Lavi said handing Lily the fan with the cherry blossomos. "You seemed to really like it, plus since you can turn anything into an anti-akuma weapon you can use it for your innocence."

"Aw, thanks Lavi," she said smiling.

"Lavi, Lily. Are you there?" Lenalee's voice sounded from Lavi's golem.

"Yeah, we're here," Lavi replied.

"Come back to the inn. We need to go over our information and discuss a plan."

"Got it."

ooOOoo

Tyki was walking through the hall to the dining room to see the Millenium Earl. "This better be a good mission and not one where I just have to order some akuma to retrieve inocence."

When he got in he was greeted with "Tyki!" and a hug from Road.

"Hi Road," he said patting the girl's head.

"Tyki can you help me with my homework?" Road pleaded.

Tyki looked over at the table to see Lero and the Earl already helping with Road's homework.

"Ah, Tyki. Come, come sit down," the Earl said patting a seat next to him.

"Is this why you asked me to come here?" Tyki asked annoyed as he sat down between Road and the Millenium Earl.

"Oh no. I have a bigger mission for you to do for me," the Earl said scribbling furiously.

"And what might that be?" Tyki asked reluctantly writing in a math book.

"I'ts about the Singing Maiden," the Millenium Earl said stopping from writing. "She is in Belgium as we speak and I want you to bring her to me."

"This sounds fun," Tyki said with a smile. "But how do I know who she is?'

"If you hear a girl singing an unusual song, you have found her," the Earl explained. "I want you to bring her to me so I can use her singing ability to create more akuma."

"Alright, I'll go," Tyki said standing up and walking out of the room.

"Tyki, I have some akuma there already, so if you need them go right ahead."

Tyki nodded then heard Road say, "Good luck Tyki and thanks for the help." He smiled at Road and went on his way.

ooOOoo

At the inn the four exorcists were in the girls' room discussing a plan.

"So we should split up. Lenalee and I will patrol the town and Lavi and Lily, you will search the woods," Allen instructed. "If anything happens, we contact each other with our golems. That way we can get rid of the akuma, if they're here, quicker."

"Alright," Lavi said.

"Got it," Lenalee said.

"Okay," Lily said.

As night fell the four split up to their designated spots and began their search. Lavi and Lily were now standing at the front entrance to the woods.

"I'll look this way," Lavi said pointing to the right side of the woods. "You look that way," he said pointing to the left side.

"Alright, I'll see you later," Lily said walking off.

Inside the woods it was pitch black, the trees' canopy blocked out the moon's light. Every step Lily took a soft crunch was made and her breath left a cloud in the chilled air. The atmosphere all around her was eerie and suspenseful.

"Well so far so good," she said pulling her fan out.

A twig snapped behind her causing her to whirl around and activate her innocene, only to see a field mouse scamper away.

"Really, a mouse? I activated my innocence for a mouse." She laughed to herself and continued on walking. When Lily got deeper into the woods she heard another loud snap, but just waved it off. "It's probably another mouse."

Suddenly a sharp pain shot through her head. "Agh!" she screamed out clutching her head and falling to her knees. "W-what's going on?" she said. Then she heard it. A piano.

"Not this again," Lily said in agony. "Where is it coming from?"

The pain suddenly receided and she slowly started singing.

**Setsunasa no kagiri made dakishimete mo**

**Itsumade mo hitosu ni wa narenakute**

**Yasashi yoi fukai basho de**

**Fureau no wa itami dake**

**Futari wo musunde kudasai**

**Bokura wa mou yume wo minai**

**Tomadoi nagara te wo totte**

**Zankoku na yoake no hou he arukidasu**

**Hontou no kotoba wa kitto**

**Hontou no sekai no dokoka**

**Bokura no mukuchi na yoru ni\**

**Hisonderu ima mo kitto**

**Sabishisa wo shiru tame ni deau no da to**

**Kuchidzuke wo kawasu made shiranakute**

**Soredemo ima kimi to aeta**

**Yorokobi ni furuete iru**

**Kokoro wo sasaete kudasai**

**Bokura wa mou yume wo minai**

**Atatakai basho he nigenai**

**Zankoku na yake wo kitto koete yuku**

**Akirameteta sono shizukesa **

**Hontou no kotoba wo kitto**

**Aishi kizutsuke au tame ni**

**Sagashidasu itsuka kitto**

**Setsunasa no kagiri made dakishimete mo**

**Itsumade mo hitotsu ni wa narenakute**

**Yoake mae no tsumetai hoshi**

**Futari dake no michiyuki wo**

**Douka terashite kudasai**

Lily clutched her head, "What's going on with me?"

"So you're the Singing Maiden."

Lily turned around and saw _him_. "It's you...the man who killed my dad."

**Dun dun duuunn! Haha cliffhanger! Sorry guys but you will have to wait for my next awesome update! Mwahaha! Suspense! :3 Aaanyways I hope you liked this chapter and I'm so glad I was able to update it before I had to go to bed so yeah... R and R please!**


	14. Chapter 14: Kidnapped

**Hey everyone! Okay in my last chapter I forgot to mention that the song that Lily sings is Michiyuki from Loveless incase any of you don't know it. And thank you for all your reviews! So now onto CHAPTER 14!**

Chapter 14: Kidnapped

The man blinked, "Huh?...Oh I remember you. I tried to kill you that night, but ended up killing your dad and having you run off." He shook his head chuckling, "Heh, and now here we are again in the woods. But this time, you're coming with me."

"I'm not going anywhere with you," Lily said taking a fighting stance. She activated her innocence and her fan turned into a razor sharp edged fan.

"Ha, so you're an exorcist as well?" the man said. "Then that means you should know that I'm the Noah, Tyki Mikk, from the Clan of Noah," he said.

Tyki waited for a response from the girl, but Lily just glared at him. "Not much of a talker are you? No matter, I'll still defeat you and bring you to the Millenium Earl," he said, a sly smile forming on his face.

Tyki lunged at Lily, but she dodged and threw her fan like a disc. It whirled past Tyki's arm grazing it. "Well there goes your weapon," he said laughing.

Lily smirked, "That's what you think." She picked up a branch and it turned into a sword. Then her fan came whizzing back and she caught it in her hand. Tyki's face held an expression of shock. "What? What kind of innocence do you have?"

"One that will defeat you," she said lunging at him. Tyki dodged her and slammed her into a tree a few feet away. Lily struggled trying to stand up. _I can't beat him. Not by myself. I have to contact Lavi, Allen, and Lenalee._ She got up and started to run, as she ran she got her golem out and yelled into it, "He-," she as slammed into another tree by a blast from Tyki.

"It's pointless to run away. I'll find you and capture you," Tyki said menacingly.

_I've got to contact them. Come on, Lily run!_ she thought as she started running again.

"I'll give her ten seconds. I haven't had a good chase like this in a long time," he said with an amused laugh.

Lily ran through the woods, her golem flying next to her head. "Help! He's after! Please come qui- AAH!" she screamed out in pain. The pain was beginning to be too much for her and she began to black out. The last thing she saw was Timcampy flying over to where she was and Tyki Mikk with an evil smile.

ooOOoo

Lavi was walking through the woods when his golem started to receive contact from someone.

"He-"

"Huh? Was that Lily?" Lavi said confused. He continued on searching for any akuma that could be in the woods. His golem then flew in front of his face and Lavi heard, "Help me! He's after me! Please come qui- AAH!"

"That was Lily," Lavi said worried. "Lily? Lily! Answer me!"

There was no response except for the static from the other end. "Crap. Lily what's happening?" he said and started to run off towards the half of the woods Lily was searching.

On the way there, he ran into Allen and Lenalee. "Did you guys get Lily's call?"

"Yeah, we weren't ablet to come immediately because we were attacked by akuma, so I sent Tim to go find her," Allen said.

"Speaking of which, where is Timcampy?" Lenalee asked.

And just like that, Lenalee got her answer. Timcampy was flying furiously over to them. When he reached them Allen asked, "Did you find Lily, Tim?"

Timcampy nodded hurriedly and shot back to where he came from.

"Come on!" Allen said.

ooOOoo

When they reached the area they were all in shock. Timcampy began playing a video recording of what happend. The three exorcists watched Lily fight Tyki Mikk then run away and fall unconcious. Lavi clenched his hands into fists when he saw Tyki pick Lily up and carry her away.

Lenalee gasped and a tear escaped her eye, "Lily... We have to help her."

_Damn! He had to have figured out that she's the Singing Maiden. I shouldn't have left her alone._ Lavi thought anger building up inside of him. He walked over to where Lily had been laying unconcious in the video and picked up her fan. "Lily we'll find you, don't worry."

ooOOoo

"Tyki! You're back!" Road cried running over to the other Noah. "Oh did you find the Singing Maiden?" she asked seeing the girl in his arms.

"Hey look at what she's wearing," David said.

"She's an exorcist hee!" Jasdero cried out.

"Ah, good job Tyki," the Millenium Earl said overjoyed. "So she is an exorcist as well as the Singing Maiden?"

"Yeah, she was quite fun to capture," Tyki said placing her on the ground.

"Road if you would be so kind as to give this young lady a place to stay," the Earl said.

"Okay. Sure!" Road said and a clear box that looked like a die enclosed the girl on the ground.

"Now that I have the Singing Maiden my plan will soon be complete," the Earl said.

ooOOoo

When Allen, Lavi, and Lenalee got back to headquarters they slowly headed to the science department, all three thinking the same thing.

"How are we going to get her back?" Lenalee asked.

"What I want to know is how are we gonna tell Jack?" Lavi said.

"You're right," Allen said. "But we're gonna have to tell him."

"I wonder how Jack will take it?" Lenalee said as they entered the science department.

"How I'm gonna take what?" Jack asked walking up to them. "Welcome back guys. Where's Lily?"

The exorcists looked at each other with worried face. Then Allen began , "Jack..."

Jack looked at them scared. "Where is Lily?"

"Jack on the mission...," Lenalee began, but she couldn't bring herself to tell him the bad news.

"Where is she?" Jack asked urgently.

"Let's go to Komui's office," Lavi said. "Then we'll tell you."

When they entered the room they were greeted by Komui and Reever. "Welcome back."

Reever looked at the group, "What's with the long faces? And where's Lily?"

"That's what we're here to talk about," Lavi said.

"Jack, you might want to sit down," Lenalee said.

"Fine," Jack said sitting down on the couch across from Komui's desk. "Now talk. Tell me where my sister is."

"During our mission, we split up and searched around the town and the woods," Allen began. "Lily had been searching in the woods and the three of us had receive contact from her through our golems. She was saying 'Help! He's after me!', but she was cut off by something and we heard her scream. I had sent Tim to go find her and when we found Tim he led us to where she was and showed us this," Allen said and Timcampy started the video recording of Lily fighting Tyki Mikk.

When Jack saw Tyki take Lily away, he shouted, "She's gone! Lily's been taken by the Noah? No it can't be..."

"We don't understand why he didn't just kill her," Lenalee said. "They only want to destroy us and the innocence."

"It's because Lily is the Singing Maiden," Komui said.

"The Singing Maiden?" Allen said.

"The Singing Maiden is a girl who could control and create akuma through sons she sang," Komui explained. "That's why she sang that song two months ago."

"So you mean Tyki Mikk took her to the Millenium Earl so they could use her to create more akuma?" Lenalee asked shocked.

"Yes," Reever said hanging his head down in grief.

"Well that's the most logical explanation as to why he didn't kill her," Allen said. "But the question is-"

"How are we going to get her back?" Jack finished.

ooOOoo

Lily woke up dazed and with a throbbing head. "Ow, what happened?" she said holding her head. She look around and realized she was inside a box. Outside the box was a large white room. There were no windows but pillars surrounded the room and a view of a large town full of white buildings could be seen. "Where am I?"

"You're on the Ark," a voice said.

"Who are you?" Lily said turning around to see someone outside the box looking very happy.

"I'm Road Camelot," a girl with spikey blue hair said floating down on an umbrella. "So what's your name?"

"Lily...," Lily said warrily.

"That's such a pretty name. I hope when we're done with you, you can be my doll," Road said with a giggle.

"You're a Noah aren't you?" Lily said glaring at the girl.

"How'd you know?" Road said with a smile and a small giggle.

"I remember Allen and Lenalee mentioning you," Lily explained.

"Oh so you know Allen!" Road said excited. "I hope he comes to get you, I want to see him again!"

"Mistress Road, he is an exorcist. You can't fall in love with your enemy, Lero!" the umbrella shouted.

_Did that umbrella just talk?_ Lily thought creeped out.

"Aw you're no fun Lero!" the Noah whinned.

"Why are you keeping me here?" Lily demanded.

"Because the Earl needs you to help us create more akuma, Singing Maiden." Road said with an evil smile.

"Singing...Maiden?..." Lily slowly said, confused.

**Leave a review please. I love reviews.**


	15. Chapter 15: Found a Way

**So how are all of you liking the story? Do any of you have any questions about what's going to happen to Lily or anything? If not then let's read on! (I had no idea what to say in this beginnning author notice -_-')**

Chapter 15: Found a Way

Days went by as everyone discussed plans to rescue Lily. So far no one could come up with one that could actually work. Lavi was in the cafeteria with Bookman talking about the situation.

"Old man," Lavi said, "What do you think is going to happen?"

"Well considering the fact that they kidnapped Miss Lily for her Singing Maiden powers and that if she sings she could die, it's most likely she'll either survive, be severley injured, or she could die," Bookman said.

"Gah, this is so stupid! We need to find her now!" Lavi exclaimed.

"Lavi, dont' forget your duty as a Bookman," Bookman said. "Don't get attached."

"Yeah, alright gramps," Lavi said. _But why is it so hard to get her out of my head? We have to help her._

"Lavi! Come quick!" Lenalee cried running into the cafeteria with Allen.

"We have a plan to rescue Lily!" Allen said.

"Are you serious?" Lavi said practically jumping out of his chair.

"Yes! Come on!" Lenalee said.

It had been days and the Millenium Earl and the Noah's hadn't found a way to get Lily to sing.

"I tell you I don't know any songs!" she would say. But Jasdevi would always kick her or hit her either way, yelling, "Stop lying and sing!"

"We know you are the Singing Maiden so don't play dumb hee!"

As Lily sat in her box she couldn't help but think about her brother and friends. _I hope they're okay. Jack must be worried sick. But I have to be strong and fight for them, they'll come get me, I know it._

She then saw Tyki walk into the room and approach the Millenium Earl at his piano. "I have found a town in London where we can use the girl to create akuma," he announced.

Lily listened closely as the two talked. _In London? That's close to headquarters. I can try to escape and get back to everyone!_

"Excellent work Tyki," the Millenium Earl praised the Noah.

"Have we gotten the girl to sing yet?"

"No not yet, but we will get her to sing," the Earl said and began playing his piano.

Lily gasped, _That's the piano I've been hearing._ She then screamed in pain and clutched her head. The Earl stopped playing as he and Tyki looked at her puzzled. _It...stopped?_ Lily thought panting then looked over at the Earl and Tyki.

"Earl," Tyki said smiling. "I think we've found a way."

**Okay yeah so short chapter. But don't worry Chapter 16 will be better.**


	16. Chapter 16: Rescue

**Hey everybody! Okay this chapter took me a while to figure out how to start it out and what will happen, but I did it! XD Oh and for any confusion at the end of chapter 12, Lily smiled when Lavi kissed her forehead because she was fast asleep and thought it was Jack who brought her to her room, kissed her forehead, and said 'I love you, Lily.' Okay so now that that problem is settled...on to the show-er chapter.**

Chapter 16: Rescue

Allen, Lavi, Lenalee, and Kanda were standing in front of Komui's desk listening intently to Komui.

"One of our finders in London reporte they spotted a Noah, however he vanished. We believe that he might bring Lily to that town and use her Singing Maiden abilities to create more akuma," Komui informed the exorcists.

"And you want us to go there, stop them, and bring Lily back," Kanda said.

"Precisely," Komui said. "There is also one thing I should tell you all. If Lily sings the song she sang that time in the cafeteria again, her innocence will act strangely and take a toll on her body."

"Oh, is that why she coughed up blood?" Lenalee asked.

"Yes. You must prevent her from singing at all costs or else she could die."

"What?" Allen said. "Komui are you serious?"

Komui nodded his head slowly with a grim expression, "So you _must_ stop her, understood?"

The exorcists nodded their heads.

Komui stood up from his chair and said, "Alright, go now and bring back Lily."

The exorcists departed from his office going on their way to their destination in London. Komui sighed, "I just hope that it won't be too late..."

In a small town near London the skyt was gray and foreboding. On top of a building a light appeared and Tyki Mikk and Road Camelot walked out of it with Lily still in her confinement.

"This is it?" Road asked Tyki, looking down at the town. "It's small."

"Yes, but it probably has many people who have lost friends or family who will become akuma," Tyki said turning to look at Lily, who just glared at him. "With the help from our singer."

"Should I go tell the Millenium Earl to prepare to play?" Road said turning to the Ark.

"Please do," Tyki said smiling. "I want to see what the Singing Maiden's song can do."

When Lavi, Allen, Kanda, and Lenalee reached the town Allen said, "Alright, we should look around the town for any signs of a Noah or Lily."

Lavi and Lenalee nodded their heads in agreement while Kanda said, "Tch, let's just get this done and over with."

Everyone took their own path through the town so they could search for their comrad. While Lavi was walking he heard faint shouting. He looked around, but didn't see anyone, then he heard, "Lavi!" Lavi looked up and saw Tykii Mikk, Road Camelot, and

"Lily!"

"The Earl is ready when we are," Road said as she walked out of the Ark entrance and stood next to Tyki.

"Alright," he said.

Lily turned her back to them and stared down at the town. _As soon as they let me out of here, I'm running._

Then something caught her eye. She looked down to the street below her and saw red. Lily gasped, _It's Lavi._ Lily then began pounding on the wall of the box, shouting, "Lavi! Up here! I'm up here!"

"Huh?" Road said looking at the shouting girl. "Why are you shouting?"

"Ah! Mistress Road, there is an exorcist down there, lero!" Lero, the umbrella, exclaimed.

"Oh, it's the one with the eye patch," Tyki said.

"Oh oh! Look it's Allen!" Road said gleefully, watching as Allen, Kanda, and Lenalee ran up next to Lavi.

"Road, release her and tell the Earl to start playing the song," Tyki instructed. "I'll have to hold them off."

"Okay, Tyki. I'll hurry, good luck!" Road said releasing Lily from the box, then leaving with Lero.

Tyki reached for Lily, but she jumped out of his reach and off of the building. "Heh, even if she runs, we'll still be able to use her," he said to himself.

When Lily landed on the ground she ran straight to the four exorcists. Lenalee saw her and said, "Lily!" and ran over to her friend.

"Are you alright?" Allen asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Lily said.

"Come on let's go," Lavi said urgently.

"Why isn't that Noah attacking us?" Kanda said.

Everyone looked up at Tyki, "I don't know, but let's take this as a chance to go," Lenalee said as everyone walked away.

_There's a reason Tyki isn't attacking us. He wouldn't just let us go this easily._ Lavi thought. A cry coming from Lily broke him from his train of thought.

He turned around to see Lily on the ground holding her head. Everyone rushed over to her trying to help her.

"What's wrong Lily?" Allen asked.

"I-it's the piano again," Lily said through clenched teeth.

"Oh no...," Lenalee said.

"We have to stop her from singing," Kanda said.

"But how?" Lavi said.

"Uh...what about covering her mouth," Allen said.

"Maybe, let's try," Lenalee said. "Lavi you're gonna have to help her walk," she said noting how Lily was struggling to stand up.

"Right," lavi said helping Lily up. "Sorry Lily," he said covering her mouth with his hand.

"I don't think so," Tyki said behind Lavi and Lily.

Lavi whipped his head aroundt o face Tyki, but the moment he did he got blasted away by Tyki.

Lavi flew across the street and hit a brick building. "Lavi!" Lily cried out. She struggled to stand uup and she tried to run over to him, but Tyki grabbed her.

"You can't escape," he said in her ear. He then released her causing her to fall to her knees onto the ground.

Then a symbol surrounded Tyki by his feet and he heard, "Fire stamp!" and a pillar of fire surrounded him. "Heh, you think a little heat will stop me?" Tyki said and he walked straight out of the flames to the red headed exorcist and once again blasted him away.

Kanda then attacked Tyki with his sword, but Tyki swiftly dodged each slice, then he knocked him into a building. Lenalee flew up and dove straight for Tyki, but got hit and slid on the ground a few feet away. Allen used his edge end, but Tyki dodged and started having a one on one battle with Allen.

"Looks like we meet again, boy," Tyki said.

"Tyki Mikk you better let Lily go," Allen said enraged.

"Heh, not going to happen. The Earl needs her special abilites for his army."

Lenalee stood up from the ground and saw Lily on her knees clutching her head. "Lily!" she said running over to her. "Lily, are you okay?"

"N-no...I'm trying to keep...myself from singing," Lily said gasping from the pain. "But I don't think I can prevent it for much longer."

"Don't worry Lily," Lenalee said taking her friend's hand and helping her up. "We'll get you away."

Just then Allen went flying into a building and Tyki came over to the two female exorcists. He grabbed Lenalee by the throat and said, "Now what are you doing over here?"

"Let her go!" Lily managed to yell.

Tyki looked down at her and smirked, "Alright, I'll let your friend go." He then threw Lenalee as hard as he could and sent her flying across the street into a building.

"Lenal-" Lily started to scream, but went silent. Her arms went limp and fell to her sides and her eyes glazed over.

"At last, it's about to begin," Tyki said satisfied.

"Leave her alone!" Lavi yelled swinging his hammer at the Noah.

Tyki caught the hammer and threw it to the side sending Lavi flying with it. "I take it you have some strong feelings for her, dont' you?" Tyki said.

Lavi stood up and faced Tyki, "Shut up!"

"Oh so I am right." 

"Shut up!" He was about to attack the Noah when he heard Lily sing.

**Kami sama ni koi o shiteta koro wa**

**(When I was in love with God)**

**Konna wakare ga kuru to wa omatte nakatte yo**

**(I never thought we'd part like this)**

**Oh Whoa**

**Mou nido to furerarenai nara**

**(If we never touch again)**

**Semete saigo ni mou ichido dakishimeta hoshikatta yo**

**(I wish you'd at least held me one last time)**

**Oh Whoa**

**It's long, long goodbye**

**Sayonara**

**(Goodbye)**

**Sayonara**

**(Goodbye)**

**Nando datte**

**(As many times as it takes)**

**Jibun ni mujou ne iikitasete**

**(I mercilessly tell myself...)**

**Te o furo no wa yasashisa da yo ne?**

**(You're only waving goodbye out of kindness, right?)  
Whoa Oh**

**Ima tsuyosa ga hoshii**

**(I wish I had strength right now)**

**Anata ni deai star kogayaite atashi ga umarete**

**(I met you, the stars shone and I was born)**

**Ai sureba koso "I" areba koso**

**(Especially if I love...Especially if "I" exist...)**

**Kibou no nai kiseki o matte dou naru no?**

**(What will happen if we wait for a hopeless miracle?)**

**Namida ni nijumu hoshi no matataki wa gone...**

**(Blurred in our tears, the planets twinkling is gone...)**

**Ah**

**Wasurenai yo anata no nukumari mo**

**(I won't forget your warmth)**

**Sono yasashisa mo subete tsutsunde kureta ryoute mo**

**(Nor your kindness or hands which wrapped around everything)**

**Whoa**

**It's long, long goodbye**

**Sayonara**

**(Goodbye)**

**Sayonara**

**(Goodbye)**

**Itoshii hito anate ga ita kara aruite koreta**

**(My beloved, I came this far because you were here)**

**Hitori nanka jyanakatta yo ne?  
(I wasn't alone was I?)**

**Ima kotae ga hoshii**

**(Now, I long for answers)**

**Moeru you no ryousei tsukamaete hi o tomoshite**

**(Catch a fiery shooting star and light a flame)**

**Ai shite itai ai saretetai**

**(I want to keep loving, I want to keep being loved)**

**Hieta karada hitosu de sadai wo dou naru no?**

**(What will happen to the world becuse of one cold baby?)**

**Hari-tsuzuketeta kyosei ga toketeku long for...**

**(The brave front I've shown is melting, longing for...)**

**Doushite na no? namida afurete tomerarenai**

**(Why? I can't stop the tears from overflowing)**

**Oh Ah**

**Anata ni deai star kagayaite atashi ga umarete**

**(I met you, the stars shone and I was born)**

**Ai sureba koso "I" areba koso**

**(Especially if I love...Especially if "I" exist...)**

**Kibou no nai kiseki o matte dou naru no?**

**(What will happen if we wait for a hopeless miracle?)**

**Namida ni nijumu hoshi no matataki wa gone...**

**(Blurred by our tears, the planet's twinkling is gone...)**

**Moshi umarekawatte mata meguriaeru nara**

**(If we could meet again in the next life,)**

**Sono toki mo kitto atashi o mitsukedashite**

**(Make sure you find me then)**

**Mou nido to hanasanaide tsukametete**

**(Don't let me go ever again. Hold on tight.)**

**Hitor ja nai to sasayaite hoshii planet...**

**("You're not alone" this planet wants you to whisper...)**

And just as before, when Lily finished singing she coughed blood, then fell to the ground.

"Lily!" Lavi cried out and ran over to his fallen comrad.

Tyki looked over at the girl and said, "Hmm, I guess that's the end of the Singing Maiden. I better go tell the Earl." He walked away through an Ark entrance, leaving Lavi holding Lily in his arms with Allen, Lenalee, and Kanda standing around the unconcious girl.

**Hahaha cliff hanger! I hope this will be begging you to have me update soon haha jk. But just so you know I won't update until I get at least FIVE reviews. Hope you enjoyed it! :3**


	17. Chapter 17: Lavi's Dream

**Hey everyone! I'm back! Okay so in my last chapter I had asked all of you to send me a review and that I had asked for at least 5 reviews before I update. Weeell...I haven't gotten any. -.-' But I decided to give you all a treat! I'm giving you guys chapter 17! **

Chapter 17: Lavi's Dream

"Lily? Lily wake up!" Lavi yelled at the girl in his arms. "Her pulse is weak..."

Lenalee burried her face into Allen's shoulder as tears fell down her cheeks. Allen wiped a single tear away and said, "We need to get her to headquarters, fast. There still might be time to help her."

"Then let's go," Kanda said.

Lenalee wiped the tears off her face and said to Lavi, "You should take Lily to headquarters on your hammer, Lavi. I'll take Allen and Kanda with my dark boots."

"Alright," Lavi said picking up Lily and getting his hammer ready.

"Be careful Lavi," she said.

"We'll see you back at headquarters, " Allen said as Lenalee grabbed his and Kanda's hand and took off.

Lavi nodded his head, stepped on his hammer, and said, "Extend!"

As he flew through the air, all he could think about was his friend. _Hang in there Lily._

When the exorcists reached headquarters they rushed in yelling, "We need help fast! Lily's hurt!"

"What? Lily?" Jack said and ran out of the Science Department with Komui and Reever.

"What happened?" Komui said when they reached the group.

"She sang. We tried to stop her," Lenalee said. "But Tyki Mikk tried to stop us."

Jack looked at his unconcious sister and took her out of Lavi's arms saying, "We need to get her to the infirmary."

The group hurried through the halls and when they got to the infirmary Reever said, "Head nurse, we need your help."

Head nurse rushed over and looked Lily over. "Put her down on the bed."

Jack did as he was told and set his sister on the bed.

"I am going to need all of you to leave the room," head nurse said.

Everyone left the room leaving head nurse to begin examining Lily.

There was an anxious feel in the air as Lavi, Allen, and Lenalee sat in the cafeteria not touching their food.

"I can't eat while Lily's in the infirmary," Allen said staring at his plate.

"I know," Lenalee said. "But Lily's strong, she'll make it."

_Jack must be worried. It must be hard for him right now._ Lavi thougth. He stood up and said, "I'm going to bed. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Goodnight Lavi," Allen and Lenalee said as he walked out of the cafeteria.

As he walked through the halls he heard some people talking. He heard one of them mention Lily which caused him to stop.

"Jack, head nurse told me that she doesn't know what the outcome of Lily's situation will be. Her pulse is low and her breathing is shallow."

_Komui?_ Lavi thought.

"So what you're saying is that Lily might not make it," Jack said slowly.

"We aren't sure yet. I'm sorry Jack."

"No, it's fine. Thank you for letting me know," Jack said and Lavi heard him leave.

Lavi stood there silent for a few minutes before he went to his room.

Lavi laid in his bed starring up at the ceiling. So many thoughts were going through his head, making it impossible for him to sleep. But when he finally fell asleep, all his thoughts poured into his dreams.

"Where am I?" Lavi said looking around him only to see complete blackness.

"Hi I'm Lily!" a voice said. "What's your's?"

"What?"

A memory flashed through his mind. It was the day he first met Lily.

"My name's Mark," said a twelve year old boy who was helping a little girl pick tools up.

"Mark? Heehee!" Lily giggled.

"What's so funny?" little Lavi/Mark said.

"I'm sorry. It's just that you don't look like a Mark. You look more like a...," Lily said thinking for a moment. "A Lavi! You look more like a Lavi."

"Lavi?" the red headed boy said.

"Mhm," Lily said smiling. "Can I call you Lavi instead?"

"Uh sure," Lavi said.

"A part of you changed that day," a voice behind Lavi said as the memory faded.

Lavi whipped around to find Deak standing there. "You again."

"Ever since you met her your feelings had changed," Deak went on.

More memories flashed through Lavi's mind as Deak spoke. "Everytime you met up with her and her family during your travels, you forgot about your duties toward the Bookman Clan."

"Stop it!" Lavi shouted, not wanting to hear more.

"But the day you left her for good was good. You were able to focus on your duties instead of her," Deak said.

Lavi saw the Halloween night in his head, he saw his best friend on her knees crying as he left. "Stop it!"

"Then the day her brother showed up at the Order, it brought back the memories of her. He told you about how he lost his sister and didn't know where she was, you felt determined to find her one day. And then that day came and when you found out that she was an exorcist you were happy. But it changed you back to how you forgot about your duties as the next Bookman. Not as much as before though."

"STOP IT!" Lavi cired out as he held his head, covering his ears, with his eyes closed.

"Lavi?"

His eyes shot open and he let go of his head, slowly looking up. There standing in front of him was Lily.

"Lavi what's wrong?" she said.

"Lily?"

"Heh, here," Lily held out her hand and smiled a warm smile. "Come on smile."

Lavi slowly reached out to take her hand, but when he was inches away from her she suddenly froze. Just as before when she sang, she coughed up blood and fainted.

"Lily!" Lavi caught her in his arms and looked down at her. "Lily! Lily wake up!" But unlike before she wasn't breathing.

"You need to get over her Lavi," Deak spoke up from behind him. "She won't make it."

As he said that Lavi watched as Lily faded away in his arms. "No Lily!"

"She's just another part of history. The Singing Maiden, all of it. You will have to record it for the Bookman Clan. Don't forget your duties Lavi." Then Deak began to fade, leaving Lavi by himself.

**Now this chapter will get you thinking (I hope -_-') I hope you like this chapter. I wanted to have Deak come in and talk to Lavi about what happened to him when he met Lily and all that is happening now. And since Lavi wasn't fighting Road I put Deak in a dream. This chapter was inspired by the song "Scream" from High School Musical. I know, HSM, wtf? But listen to the song and you will see why. Okay now this time I want at least 5 reviews or I won't update. So please review! I will give you all a cookie if you do! ^^**


	18. Chapter 18: Stories and Silence

**Hey everyone! I'm back! Sorry about the long wait for this chapter. I was having trouble coming up with ideas for this chapter, aaand I have been really lazy and not in te writing mood (unfortunately for you all and me -_-') But now I am finally able to post! Anyways enjoy!**

Chapter 18: Stories and Silence

The next day was the same. The atmosphere was heavy, everyone was worried about Lily. Everyday after the coffee run Lenalee would go see her, but no matter how many times she visited her, Lily wasn't awake. Allen didn't eat as much as he usually did, which was _definitely_ not like him. Lavi couldn't focus on his records no matter how hard he tried and how many times Bookman hit him upside the head.

But the three exorcists knew that the one person who was worried the most was Jack.

Jack was sitting next to Lily's bed in the infirmary watching his sister sleep and listening to her slow, shallow breathing and the beeping of the monitors. He sat there quietly, nervously, and scared.

"Lily you've got to make it. I can't lose you again. We lost dad, I don't want to lose you too," he said, a few tears escaping.

"Hey has anyone seen Jack?" Reever shouted looking around the Science Department for the brown haired scientist.

"I think he's at the infirmary checking on Lily," Johnny replied.

"I feel bad," Lenalee said walking in with Allen and Lavi, carrying a tray of coffee. "Lily's his last living family member. And who know what would happen to him is she dies."

"Well we know one thing," Allen said. "He's smart enough not to turn her into an akuma."

Reever nodded, "Hey Lavi can you get him for me? We need all the help we can get right now."

"Sure," Lavi said and walked out.

"How's Lavi taking it Allen?" Tapp asked the white haired exorcists.

"Not as bad as Jack, but he's not doing well," Allen replied.

"Oh," Tapp said.

"Uh, who wants coffee?" Lenalee said brightly, trying to change the subject.

When Lavi got to the infirmary he found Jack sitting next to Lily's bed.

"Jack," Lavi said slowly.

"Oh hey there Lavi," Jack turned with a small smile. "Let me guess. They need me down at the Science Department?"

"Yeah. Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine," he said.

Lavi began to walk away when he heard Jack say, "You know she cares about you."

"Huh?" Lavi turned to look at the scientist.

"Lily. She cares about you."

"Oh, yeah I know. She cares about everyone."

"Yes, but there's only a few people she cares about the most. Our dad, me," Jack then pointed at Lavi. "And you."

"How can I be one of the people she cares about the most?" Lavi asked.

"She never told you huh?" Jack sighed and smiled. "You are her best friend."

"I know that," Lavi said.

"Yes, but you are her _only_ best friend, well you are her _first_best friend now that she's made friends here."

"What do you mean?" he asked becoming confused.

"While we traveled from town to town Lily didn't have any friends. Well she made friends with other circus members, but she didn't have any friends her age. Lily met many children around her age, but it didn't last long because the next day we would leave. But then she met you."

Lavi chuckled, "Yeah I remember that day."

"Lily knew that she wouldn't see you again, however, when we ran into you and Bookman again and again she was excited. 'I finally have a friend!' she told our dad and I. Ever since then she was even more cheerful than usual."

"Really?...," Lavi said stunned.

"Yep, you were like a second brother to her," Jack said looking down at Lily smiling softly.

There was a long moment of silence before Lavi said, "Well I'll go now, but you should be getting back to work. The others could use the help."

"Alright. I'll see you later."

As Lavi started walking out of the infirmary he heard the beeping from the monitor then one long beep. Lavi whipped around wide eyed.

"No..."

He then saw Jack break down into tears.

_We'll always be best friends Lily._ Lavi thought as his heart broke in two. _Forever friends._

**Again sorry everyone for the long awaited update on Forever Friends. I haven't been in a very writing mood and I've been busy with life and school. Who hasn't? But I finished this chapter on the second to last day of school and NOW I'M OUT OF SCHOOL AND ENJOYING MY FREEDOM! FINALLY! XD Read and review please and thank you to all my supporters! You guys are the best!**


	19. Chapter 19: I'm Always With You

Chapter 19: I'm Always With You

"Where am I?" she said as she looked at her surroundings.

In front of her was a small lake with trees and wildflowers growing around it. There was a bit of fog hovering over the ground giving off an eerie feel.

Lily took a step towards the lake, as she did she heard someone call her name.

"Hello? Is somebody there?" Lily called out.

"Lily," the voice called out to her.

She then saw a figure walking towards her from the forest surrounding the lake.

"Stay away from me!" she yelled as she began searching for her fan. "I'm warning yo-" she cut herself short when she saw the figure's face. "D-dad?"

"Hey sweetie," her dad said with a smile.

"Dad!" Lily cried rushing to him hugging his waist. "I can't believe it's you! I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you and Jack as well," he said wrapping his arms around her.

"But if you're here..." Lily looked up at him scared realizing what has happened to her. "Does that mean that I'm..."

"Yes... you're dead. I'm sorry sweet heart," Lily's dad said holding her tighter.

"Bu-but what about Jack a-and everyone else? I just can't leave them. Jack and I finally found each other," Lily said, tears welling up in her eyes.

"I know, but that's why you have to go back to him and the others." He lifted up her chin so that she was looking at him now. "You need to go back, help defeat the akuma, Noah's, and the Earl, and win the war. You still have a chance. You've got to fight, Lily."

"Heh, I've been following your advice everyday. Make it shine," she said wiping her face. "Why stop now, right?"

"That's my girl," the brown haired man said. "I always knew you'd do great things." Suddenly specks of light began shining and floating towards him.

"Dad!" Lily said shocked.

"I've always loved you and Jack. And I'll always be with you wherever you are. Remember that," he leaned down and kissed his daughter's forehead. "Good luck." With his final words, the lights absorbed him.

"I love you, Dad!" Lily cried out with a smile on her face. She closed her eyes as the lights took her as well.

When she opened her eyes she saw her brother sitting next to the bed she was in, crying. Lily reached over and touched his hand.

Jack looked up and saw Lily smiling up at him. "Lily?"

Lily smiled, "Dad says he loves you."

**Haha! And you guys thought the story was over! 'Fraid not. Okay for the record the lake area she was in when she was with her dad was NOT the place Allen was in when he "died". Also the last sentence 'Dad says he loves you.' I got that idea from the movie Osmosis Jones when the dad comes back to life and says to his daughter 'Mom says hi.' I thought it'd be a cute ending to the chapter. Finally 3 more things. 1. I am so sorry for the late update I have been SO busy. 2. Idk when the next update will be bc for the rest of my summer I will be busy with color guard and idk when I will find free time. I promise I will do my best and keep the story going. And 3rdly: In the upcoming chapters there will be some new faces and some old faces if you guys have been reading my other fanfics. I hope you enjoy my story and I am very grateful to all of my readers/supporters. YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST! YOU ARE THE REASON WHY FOREVER FRIENDS HAS BEEN GOING SO WELL! ENJOY AND HAPPY READING! :D**


	20. Chapter 20: What Should I Say?

**Hey everyone! Sorry about the late update but I have finally written chapter 20. So here we go! :D**

Chapter 20: What Should I Say?

Lenalee ran through the halls in searchof her friends. When she passed the cafeteria she saw a flash of white.

"Allen!" Lenalee shouted out as she turned back and entered the cafeteria.

"Oh hey Lenalee. What's up?" Allen said. "Why are you in a hurry? Running from Komu-"

"Lily's alive!" Lenalee said breathlessly.

"What? But I thought that she..."

"So did I, but Jack said she's awake."

"We have to tell Lavi," Allen said getting up from his table. "Where is he?"

"Probably in the library," Lenalee said. "Let's go."

The two teens ran through the halls in search of the library. When they reached their destination they barged through the doors quickly spotting the red headed teen sitting at a table writting furiously.

"There," Lenalee pointed towards him.

"Lavi!" Allen called out as he and Lenalee ran to their friend.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Lavi said looking up from his work. "What, did you two come all the way her to tell me you guys finally got together?" Lavi snickered.

"Lily's alive!" Allen and Lenalee announced.

Lavi froze dropping his pencil onto the table, speechless. "What did you say?" he finally said.

"Lily's alive, Lavi," Allen said.

"If you don't believe us come see for yourself," Lenalee said gesturing for him to get up.

Without a second to think, Lavi got up and ran out of the room. As he ran through the halls following the other two exorcists, his mind was set on one thing: Lily.

The three stood in the doorway to the infirmary, in front of them was head nurse standing in front of a bed with Jack sitting on a chair next to it.

Head nurse took a tray moving to the side and there sitting on the side of the bed, talking to Jack was Lily. Smiling, looking happy as ever as if nothing had ever happened, as if she just woke up from a short nap.

Lily turned her head to the doorway spying the three, her smile getting bigger and brighter. She waved them over.

Lenalee was the first to react. She ran over and gave her friend a hug saying, "Lily I'm so glad you're alright!"

Lily hugged Lenalee laughing, "Yeah same here."

"What happened?" Allen asked. "We all thought you had died..."

"It's hard to explain," Lily said. "And it's a long story."

"Well then how about the short story?" Lavi asked.

Lily thought for a moment, looking at her brother and friends before saying, "I fought my way back."

Jack gave Lily a wink making her smile.

Lavi smiled seeing Lily back, smiling and being happy with the ones she loves. "How about we get something to eat. You must be hungry Lily."

"Now that you mention it, _starving_," Lily said. When she stood up she lost her balance nearly falling to the floor.

"Whoa!" Jack said supporting his sister. "You okay?"

"Yeah," she said holding her head. "I'm just dizzy."

"Probably because you've been lying in bed all this time," Allen stated.

"That sounds logical," Lenalee said.

"Here lean on me," Jack said.

"Alright," Lily said as she wrapped her arm around Jack's shoulders and the group walked to the cafeteria.

At the cafeteria Jerry spotted Lily out of the group. "Lily! You're ok! I'm so glad!"

"Hi Jerry," Lily said with a sweet smile.

"You must be hungry. What would you like?"

"Hmm...," Lily thought for a moment. "How about mash potatoes, steak, carrots, and whatever else you can cook up."

"Alright coming right up," Jerry said. "Now I know you've already eaten Allen, are you here for seconds?"

"Nope I'm good, thanks Jerry," Allen replied politely as always.

"And how about you guys?" he asked turning to the last three members of the group.

"Nothing for us," Lenalee answered for the group. "We're just here with Lily."

"Ok. You're order will be ready momentarily Lily," Jerry said disappearing into the back.

Several minutes later Lily's food was ready and the group was seated at a table.

Lily practically stuffed the entire dish into her mouth the moment she sat down. She was wolfing it down when Jack finally said, "Slow down Lily. The food's not going to get up and leave if you take your time."

Lily blushed. "Sorry."

"Haha usually it's Allen who blushes when we tell him he's being a pig," Lavi said elbowing the fifteen year old in the side.

"I do not!" he said defensively.

"Haha then why are you turning red?" Lenalee said.

"What?" Allen exclaimed covering his face. "I'm not turning red."

The whole group was laughing as Allen tried to cover up his reddening face when Reever stopped at the table.

"Oh hi Reever," Lily said looking up at the scientist.

"Hey there Lily. How ya feeling?"

"Much better thanks. How about you?"

"Tired as usual. Hey Jack we're going to need you down at the Science Department. Oh and Allen, Lenalee, Komui has a mission for you," Reever said handing the two exorcists each a tan colored folder with papers hanging out of it.

"Okay thanks Reever," Lenalee said as she and Allen took their folders and got up to leave with the two scientist. "See you Lily."

"What no goodbye for me?" Lavi shouted at the retreating figures, pretending to look upset.

"I guess you're not special enough," Lily joked taking a bite of mash potatoes.

"Ouch Lily. I'm offended," Lavi said putting a hand to his heart.

"Yeah yeah yeah Lavi. People don't like you wah," Lily said fake crying by rubbing her fists over her eyes and making a sad face.

"Oh stop being a baby Lily," Lavi said smiling at his joke. "People do like m-"

Lavi was cut off by Lily using her spoon to catapult mash potatoes at Lavi's face.

"Bullseye!" Lily cheered, doing a little dance in her seat while Lavi whiped his face off of the amunition that was just fired by the blonde girl.

"Do you _really_ want to start that?" Lavi asked leaning across the table on his elbow giving Lily a smirk while she continued eating her food.

"I'd start it and I'd win it," she said egging him on.

"Oh really?" Lavi said, a glint in his eye.

"Yes real-"

This time Lavi cut Lily off by flinging potatoes at her. She was dumb strucked. "How did you-" Lily said whiping the potatoes off her face.

"Pay attention to your things," Lavi said waving Lily's spoon in her face tauntingly.

"Oh it's on!"

And with that the two began throwing Lily's food at each other using their chairs as shields. The was didn't last long because one of Lavi's throws nailed Kanda, who had just walked into the cafeteria having just returned from a mission, square in the face.

"Uh oh," Lavi said, he and Lily frozen mid throw.

Kanda whiped the food off his face only to reveal one of the most deadly faces he has ever made. That scared Lavi and Lily a bit to where they couldn't move or say a thing. That is until Lavi spoke up.

"Run!" Lavi grabbed Lily's hand and the two took off out of the cafeteria and through the halls. Lavi didn't care where they went he just didn't want to get killed by the raven haired exorcist. Lavi and Lily just laughed as they ran through the halls. They eventually stopped, still laughing, realizing they finally lost Kanda.

"That was so much fun!" Lily exclaimed, overjoyed.

"Haha! Haven't had that much fun in a long time," Lavi stated grinning from ear to ear.

"You do realize he's going to kill you the minute he finds you, right?"

"Which is why I'll be hiding with you in your room," Lavi said smirking.

"What?" Lily said thrown off by what he just said.

"Kanda would never think to look for me in your room," Lavi said matter of factly.

Lily pondered that thought for a moment. "That does make sense," she finally said.

"Then let's go," Lavi said smiling.

"Alright," Lily said leading him to her room.

When they got to her room Lavi was about to follow her in only to have Lily hold out her hand to stop him. Lavi looked confused for a second until Lily said, "I need to change." She gestured to her food covered clothes. Lavi finally understood and looked at his own clothes to find that they were also covered in food here and there, but not as bad as Lily's.

"Aw I can't watch?" Lavi grinned.

Lily smacked his head. "Pervert!"

"Ow! Hey I was kidding," he said holding his head.

"Stay out here," she said sternly.

Five minutes later Lily opened up the door causing Lavi to gawk at her outfit consisting of jean shorts and a pink tank top, her hair casually put up in a low ponytail. He just couldn't take his eyes off of her, there was something about how she looked that he like, but couldn't quite put his finger on what it was.

"Lavi?" Lily said breaking Lavi's trance.

"Wha- Oh uh sorry," Lavi said rubbing the back of his neck as he followed her into her room.

There were papers all over her desk and the floor around it. The window had a few music notes and other little designs painted on it to give the dullness of it some life and color. Her bed was made neatly with blue pillows and sheets and her stuffed panda she got from Jack was laying in the midst of the pillows. The walls were also painted blue, but had some music notes and designs painted on it just like the window. One wall had a mural of an ocean on it. A dresser was against one wall with another desk that had a vanity mirror, jewelry, and a few makeup next to it. On the mirror there was a photo of the whole order outside in the sunshine smiling and looking like a true family. Lavi walked over to another wall where a large bulletin board was that had all her other photos of her, her friends, and her family.

"Here you can sit at the desk if you'd like," Lily said plopping down on her bed.

Lavi walked past the desk and layed on his back on the bed next to her with his head hanging upside down over the side. "Nah, beds _are_ much more comfortable you know," he said with a wink.

Lily rolled over next to him and layed the same way he was. "Oh really?"

"Yeah, haven't you heard?"

"Haha nope. Thank you for the new information."

"You're very welcome."

The two layed like that for a while until Lily said, "Okay, I'm getting a headache." She proceeded to roll over onto her stomach and faced the red head saying, "How long do you think until Kanda gives up his hunt for you?"

"A few days maybe," Lavi said, adding, "Which means I'll be living with you for a while."

"Oh great," she said pushing him off the bed.

"Hey!" Lavi said sitting up on the ground.

"Haha!"

"That's it!" Lavi said jumping back on the bed and beginning to tickle her.

"Hahaha stop hahahaha!"

"This is what you get for pushing me off your bed."

"Stop!" Lily said, her face turning red. "I can't- hahaha- breathe!"

Lavi stopped to let her catch her breath smiling at how red her face was.

"What are you looking at?" Lily asked, panting.

"You're face is red," Lavi laughed.

"No really genious?" Lily said, rolling her eyes smiling.

Lavi just stared at her, taking in her features. Her eyes were shining with happiness, her hair shining in the light, and her smile brightening up her face. There was something about her he like. _No it's not _something_, it's practically everything I like about her._

_But why do you like her? You've hit on tons of girls before. What makes her any different?_

_Because Lily _is _different._

_How is she different?_

_Lily's kind, cares about her family and friends. She would never hurt anyone. Lily's special and unique. _That's_ why._

"Lavi...," Lily said looking at his serious expression he had on his face. "You okay?"

"Huh? Yeah I'm fine," he said. _Should I tell her what I think about her?  
_

"Okay!" she said laughing.

_Another thing I like about her, she has a cute laugh._ he thought smiling.

"Why are you smiling?" Lily asked, smiling back.

"Huh?" Lavi said realizing he was smiling. "Oh it's nothing."

"You sure?"

Lavi was silent for a moment, the serious expression back on his face. Lily notice, "Lavi is something wrong?"

"Lily, I..."

"Yes?" she said looking at him, her eyes sparkling in the light, hypnotizing him.

"I... I need to go. I have to finish something in the library before the old man finds out I didn't do what he asked me to do," Lavi said getting off the bed.

"Oh... okay," Lily said. "See you later."

When the door clicked shut Lily grabbed one of her pillows and covered her face groaning. "Ugh! Why did I let myself believe he was going to tell me he likes me? We're friends and that's all we'll ever be, nothing more." She uncovered her face and held her pillow to her chest staring up at the ceiling. "Whatever, I'll find someone... I hope."

**So what did you think? For any of you who are going to Dragon Con which is September 1-5 I will be there, cosplaying as Lily. I am actually getting someone online to create her exorcist uniform. I highly doubt any of you will be there but if you are, watch out for me ;D Oh and me and a friend are creating our own account so we can create stories together. Look out for Page Before Beauty and look out for our Harry Potter fanfic, A Thorn in My Side, starring my OC Thorn Fernsby, my friend's OC Cassie Villin, and our two favorite red headed twins Fred and George! Be on the look out for me at Dragon Con and for our fanfic A Thorn in My Side. Thank you all for your support. HAPPY READING! =^.^= Please leave a review. Reviews make me happy and update faster. I feel like I've lost readers, but if you leave a review then I know that I still have faithful readers. So leave a review please thank you! ^_^**


	21. Chapter 21: New Members New Limbs

**I'm alive! Hey everyone sorry about the (really) late update. I've been busy with school and writing other things instead of this story. But mostly because I had a huge writers block. And it seems I get those a lot :P Well I hope you enjoy this chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter 21: New Memeber New Limbs

Two months passed since Lily had woken up. Things were just as they were before. The scientists worked nonstop, Komui slacked off as always, the exorcists were given missions, and the finders did their thing. Today, however, was slow and boring. Lily sat in the lounge with Lenalee, practically doing nothing.

"Ugh!" Lily groaned slouching in her seat. "There's nothing to do. There hasn't been any missions for a week."

"I know," Lenalee said. "It's been so slow here. I can't believe Komui hasn't gotten any missions. Well not many at least."

"Where's Allen?" Lily asked.

"Probably eating," Lenalee replied.

"Lavi?"

"Library."

"Krory? Kanda?"

"Both on a mission with Marie and Miranda."

"They got a mission?"

"Yep."

Lily sank lower in her seat. "Lucky."

There was a moment of silence until Lenalee got up and said, "Do you want to go to the Science Department?"

"Sure." Lily got up and followed her out the room.

At the Science Department the two girls found that, even though the scientist were busy at work, they were bored as well. Some had fallen asleep at their desks, others were walking around looking like zombies, other than the zombies they were already. Lily spotted her brother at his desk talking to Reever.

"Hey Jack. Hey Reever," Lily said as she and Lenalee approached the two scientists.

"Hey Lily. Hey Lenalee. What's up?" Jack asked.

"Bored," they deadpanned.

"Yeah. Same here, this day feels like it's getting slower and slower by the minute," Jack said, rubbing his soar neck.

"Is there a mission for us Reever?" Lenalee asked.

"Not that I know of," Reeer answered. "Komui hasn't said anything. Then again he hasn't come out of his office all day. Probably sleeping," he said, mumbling the last part under his breath.

"We should wake him up. We need him to sign some paperwork," Jack said to Reever, nodding to the stack of papers on his desk.

"Want me to wake him up?" Lenalee offered.

"It'd help," Reever said.

Lenalee walked away leaving the three at Jack's desk.

"So what have you been doing all day, Lily?" Jack asked his sister.

"Nothing," Lily groaned.

"Seriously?" Reever asked.

"Yes! There's nothing to do!" she exclaimed.

"Where's Allen and Lavi?" Jack questioned.

"Allen's probably eating and Lavi's in the library," she answered.

"Why don't you and Lenalee go get them and find something to do? There's bound to be something you guys can do," Jack suggested.

"Ok, thanks," Lily said as Lenalee came back with her brother.

"Hey Lenalee, lets go find Allen and Lavi and figure out something to do," Lily said.

"Ok," Lenalee said, leaving the room with Lily. "I bet anything there just as bored as us."

"Probably," Lily laughed.

The last thing they heard was Komui complaining about Reever forcing him to work like a dog and Reever yelling at him.

ooOOoo

"How about we mess with Yu?"

"For the last time Lavi, Kanda isn't here," Lily said.

For the past half hour Allen, Lavi, Lenalee, and Lily had been sitting in the lounge debating on what to do to get out of their boredom.

"What about we bake a cake?" Lenalee suggested.

Allen's face brightened at the idea.

"That does sound fun," Lily said, contemplating the thought.

"Not me. I don't cook, Allen doesn't either. He's just drooling over the thought of eating cake," Lavi objected.

"Okay then, what do you want to do?" Lily asked. Lavi opened his mouth to say something until Lily said, "And don't say messing with Kanda." He closed his mouth.

They all thought for a moment. Then Lenalee snapped her fingers, causing the rest to look up at her ending their thought process. "I've got it!"

"What?" they all said.

"Why don't we spend the day in town?" Lenalee said, a smile on her face.

"I like that," Lily said, brightening up. "What about you guys?"

"Sounds good to me," Allen said, turning to the red head next to him. "What about you Lavi?"

"Sure, it beats being cooped up inside all day," he said.

"Then it's settled. We're going into town," Lenalee said joyously.

ooOOoo

Outside the sun was shining bright, the heat beating down on the people, the birds chirping over head, and a few clouds dotting the blue sky. Children ran around as their mothers scolded them while they shopped. The cafes and resturants had many people eating, drinking, and chatting. The shops and other buildings stood in long rows lining the cobble stoned streets.

"Wow!" exclaimed Lily. "It's so gorgeous out. And hot," she laughed. She had decided to wear a blue skirt, a white thin strapped top, white sandals, and had a purse that went across her body. Her hair tied up in a high ponytail.

"I know right?" Lenalee said, enjoying the cool breeze that was blowing. She was wearing shorts, a black shirt, black flats, and a shoulder bag. Her hair hair falling down her back in their regular pigtails.

"I'm so glad we're out of headquarters," Allen said, who was wearing grey pants and a plain white shirt.

"Yeah, now we're able to enjoy this nice day," Lavi said with his arms behind his head. He was wearing his boots with a pair of black pants and a short sleeved maroon shirt, his hair not in it's usual bandana.

"So where do you want to go?" Lenalee asked the group.

"I wanted to check out this cute boutique I saw back there," Lily said, pointing behind them.

"Oh no, I do _not_ want to go shopping at women's stores," Lavi said.

"Oh come on. It can't be thtat bad," Lily said, putting her hands on her hips.

"That's because you're a girl," he said.

"Please?" she begged, grabbing his arm.

Lavi felt heat rsiing to his cheeks and tried hard not to let it show. He finally gave up," Fine."

"And that's why it's great to be a girl," Lily said, Lenalee laughing.

For the rest of the day the group went to different sops, the grils trying on clothes while the boys stood off to the side bored. Occassionally they all would try on ridiculous outfits enjoying their time. Lavi hitting on girls and women in the stores. Finally it was late afternoon and the group was sitting outside at a cafe, enjoying the wonderful weather.

"This was so much fun," Lenalee said.

"Yeah," Lily said with a sigh, sipping her tea.

"So now what?" Allen asked.

"The moment we walk back into headquarters we're going ot be bored yet again," Lavi said with a huff.

"I know bu-" Lily felt something tugging at her purse. She looked down and saw a small, blue wolf reaching into her purse.

"Come on. There's gotta be something in here," it said.

"What the heck!" Lily screamed.

"Uh oh," the wolf said, realizing it was caught.

The whole table looked down at him bewildered.

"What is that?" Allen said.

"I think it's a wolf!" Lenalee exclaimed.

The wolf got scared by the out cries from the group that it clung onto the first thing it could: Lily's skirt.

"Ah!" Lily screamed. "Get off!"

"Hold still," Lavi said, trying to grab the wolf as Lily tried to shake if off. Lavi then finally grabbed something, only with his luck it wasn't the wolf. He looked at what he had grabbed and turned a bright shade of red. Lily also turned the same shade of red because instead of the wolf, Lavi had grabbed her butt. Everyone froze at what happened until Lily punched Lavi square in the face, causing him to land very roughly on his back.

"I said grab the wolf not my butt!" she said, still red.

"Hey you were the one who wouldn't hold still," he said as he slowly got up, holding his nose.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry," a girl with brown hair and pink streaks said running up to the group. A similar looking wolf like the little one at her side, only bigger. "I have been looking for him for ten minutes. I hope he didn't cause any problems."

"He was trying to steal something from my purse," Lily said.

"What?" the girl exclaimed. "Luke! I thought I told you to stop stealing from people?"

"But it's a habit," the wolf, Luke, complained. "What about Ray? He steals from people."

"_Used _to. Used to steal from people," the other wolf, Ray, said glaring at Luke.

"I'm really sorry," the girl said.

"It's alright," Lenalee reassured her. "No one got hurt."

"Uh hello?" Lavi said, still clutching his nose.

"You deserved it," Lily said, crossing her arms across her chest.

"I already told you, if you weren't moving around so much that wouldn't have happened," Lavi protested.

"Ignore him," Lily said.

"I'm Robin," the girl said.

"I'm Allen Walker."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Lily Sahi."

"Hi I'm Lenalee Lee."

"What's up? I'm Lavi."

"Nice to meet you all," Robin said. "These are my partners, Ray and Luke."

"Hello," Ray said.

"Hi!" Luke said, waving vigorously.

"It was nice meeting you," Robin said. "I better get goi-"

"Hold on!" Allen said, his eye acting up. "There's akuma here." 

Everyone activated their innocence just as an akuma wielding two swords appeared. Robin looked at the exorcists, fear etched on her face.

"What's going on?" she cried.

"There's an akuma here," Allen repeated. "You better get out of here Robin."

"Follow me," Lily said, activating her innocence and turning her fan into a razor sharp fan. "I'll get you guys somewhere safe."

Robin and Ray followed Lily, not realizing Luke wasn't following. When they reached a good distance away Robin looked around realizing the small wolf wasn't with them.

"Oh no, where's Luke?"

"Over there," Ray said, nodding his head back towards the akuma and the others.

Luke was standing in front of the akuma smiling and waving. "Hi! You're huuuuge!"

The akuma looked down and pointed one of it's swords at him.

"Luke, run!" Robin said.

"Woow! Cool sword. Where'd you get it? I want one. Can I have one of yours?" Luke said.

"Ray, go help him!" Robin commanded.

Ray dashed over to the akuma and jumped up and bit its arm, leaving a huge bite mark on it. "Luke! Attack!" he said to the smaller wolf.

"Aw, but I was making a friend," he whined.

"_Now!_"

"Okay," Luke said and jumped at the akuma's leg, biting it as well.

Lily watched in astonishment as the two wolves helped the other three destroy the akuma before she ran towards the akuma as well. _How is that possible? Nothing but innocence can do damage to an akuma. Unless..._

The fight continued on Robin stayed out of harms way and everyone else fought. When at last the akuma was finished off Robin wakled over to the exorcists and Luke and Ray ran over to her.

"Good job guys," Robin praised the two wolves.

"How were those two able to fight the akuma?" Lenalee asked.

"I don't know," Allen said, looking over at the two creatures.

"I think they're innocencee," Lily said.

"What? Why do you say that?" Lavi asked.

"Think about it, General Cloud has Lou Jimin as her anti-akuma beast weapon. How else do you think those two would be able to fight the akuma? It's the only logical explanation."

"Lily's got a point," Lenalee said. "We should take Robin, Luke, and Ray with us to the headquarters and have Hevlaska take a look at them. She'd know if they have innocence or not."

"Good idea, w-" Allen stopped himself as his eye activated again. "There's another akuma! Robin behind you!"

Robin whipped around to see an akuma that looked like a giant snake standing before her. It's tongue flicking in and out of it's mouth looked to be a razor sharp whip of some sort. She didn't have time to react before the snake lunged at her. Luke and Ray on the other hand reacted and jumped in front of her, taking the snake's attack full on, knocking to the ground. They didn't get up.

"Luke! Ray!" Robin screamed, running over to them as the others took care of the akuma. The attack had taken a huge toll on the two wolves. Ray was missing his back left leg and front right leg, where as Luke was knocked unconscious. Blood was covering their ground around them. Robin tried to stop the bleeding, but failed. The others, having taken care of the akuma, rushed over to them.

"Don't worry, we know who can help," Allen said. "Lenalee take Robin, Luke, and Ray to headquarters. Lavi, Lily, and I will follow."

"Got it," Lenalee said. She held out her hand to Robin, who took it while holding Luke and Ray in her arms, blood staining her clothes. "Activate!" Lenalee said and her dark boots invoked and the females shot into the air.

"Ready guys?" Lavi said his hammer ready for the trip.

"Ready," the two said, getting a firm grip on the handle.

"Extend!"

The three flew through the air as they followed Lenalee back to headquarters.

They finally reached headquarters, rushing inside, and running through the halls, Robin following closely behind.

"Lenalee, get Komui or Reever," Allen instructed, running next to her.

She nodded her head and ran off in another direction.

The others continued running through the halls, turning corners sharply until they reached their destination. They burst through the doors of the infirmary, startling the staff.

"Head nurse, we need help!" Lily exclaimed.

"What's going on?" head nurse asked. She noticed the two wolves covered in blood in Robin's arms. "Oh! This way, quickly. Place them here."

Robin did so, placing each wolf on a bed. She watched as head nurse bustled about tending to Ray's wounds, while another nurse checked Luke. Tears welled up in her eyes. "They can't die," she whipsered. "Please don't leave me alone."

Allen put a hand on Robin's shoulders. She looked and saw him giving her a reassuring, warm smile. "Don't worry, they'll be alright. Let's go to the cafeteria. You must be hungry."

At the cafeteria Lenalee met up with the others at one of the tables. "Komui and Reever are at the infirmary. How are you feeling Robin?"

"Fine...," Robin said quietly as she pushed the food on her plate around with her fork. Her eyes were empty; there was no happiness or shine in them, just sadness and fear.

Everyone looked at her sympathetically. For the rest of lunch everyone didn't say a word, they sat there looking down at the table or their hands. Komui and Reever walked up to the group about halfway through their lunch. Their expressions were grim yet serious.

"Robin is it?" Komui asked the brunnett female.

"Yes?" Robin looked up scared. "Are Ray and Luke okay?" she asked suddenly, tears welling up in her eyes again.

"They're stable," Komui said. "We are having some of our scientists make Ray new limbs."

"Oh...okay," Robin said.

"But we want to keep you three with us for a while."

"Why?" 

"We believe you are an accommodator and Ray and Luke have innocence somewhere inside them," Komui explained.

"A what?" Robin asked.

"An accommodator is someone who is able to use the power of innocence and use it to destroy akuma," Allen said.

"And you think that I am an accommodator and Ray and Luke have innocence in them?" 

"Pretty much," Reever said. "When Ray and Luke come to we'll have Hevlaska examine them for the innocence. We are still not entirely sure if you are an accommodator, but from what Lenalee told us about Ray and Luke being able to destroy the akuma we are certain it's true."

"What will happen to us if they have innocence?"

"You'll join the Black Order with us," Lenalee said with a smile.

"So once they wake up we'll fix Ray up and take them to Hevlaska," Komui said.

"Okay," Robin said.

ooOOoo

A week had passed and still no sign of Ray or Luke waking up. Every day the fourteen year old girl would visit her two companions in the infirmary. Sometimes sleeping next to their beds. Only on occasion would she leave, either for bathroom breaks or to eat. Usually Lenalee or Lily would bring food to her.

Today was no different. Robin was sitting between the two beds that held Ray and Luke. Silence surrounding the occupants except for the beeping from the monitors and the three's breathing.

"Robin?"

Robin turned to see Lenalee and Lily standing in the infirmary's doorway, looks of concern, worry, and kindness on their faces.

"How are they doing?" Lenalee asked, walking over to stand next to the young girl.

"They still haven't woken up," Robin replied looking at her two wolf friends.

"Lenalee and I are about to head out to town. Do you want to come?" Lily asked. "It'll get your mind off of Ray and Luke for a while. Come on," she said with a smile, holding out her hand to Robin.

Robin hesitated for a moment looking at Lily's hand then looked at the wolves laying unconscious on the beds. She turned back to Lenalee and Lily and nodded her head. "Okay, let's go."

ooOOoo

The town was overflowing with people today. Children were running around, carefree, playing tag. A group of women were at the cafe sitting outside drinking tea. Quite a few couples were walking along the streets in the sunshine, holding hands and looking at each other with affection.

"Wow the town's really crowded today," Robin said, pulling her tattered hat over her face to block out the sun from her eyes.

"Well it's no wonder. With such nice weather it'd be a shame to spend the day inside," Lenalee said, closing her eyes and taking in the sun's heat and the town's chatter.

"Where should we go to first?" Lily asked, looking at all the different shops.

"Lets try that shop," Lenalee said, pointing in the direction of a little hat shop. "I want to see if there's anything Komui might like." 

"I could use a new hat," Robin said, looking at her old hat.

"Maybe I'll find a hat for myself or Jack," Lily said.

So the three went to the hat shop trying on hats of all shapes and sizes, laughing at the most ridiculous ones. The girls went to many other shops during their trip. At last they took a break at the cafe, sipping iced tea outside at one of the cafe's outdoor tables.

"This is so much fun," Robin said, a smile on her face.

"I know," Lily said. "Where should we go next?"

"There's a new candy shop ju-" Lenalee said, but was cut off by her golem flying out of her bad and hovering in front of her face. 

_"Lenalee is Robin with you?"_ Reever's voice came from the golem.

"Yes, why?" Lenalee asked as Lily and Robin leaned in to hear what Reever was going to say.

_"Luke and Ray have finally woken up,"_ Reever said.

"They did?" Robin exlaimed, nearly dropping her tea cup.

_"We need you to come back to headquarters so we can take you, Luke, and Ray to Hevlaska."_

Robin didn't hesitate for a second. She was out of her seat and gathering up her bag in a span of two seconds. "Come on!" she said excitedly to Lenalee and Lily.

The other two females smiled and quickly followed the younger girl.

They ran and ran until they got to headquarters and met with Komui and Reever in the infirmary. On the beds, wide awake, were Luke and Ray. Luke was smiling and talking as if he had never gotten hurt. Ray was standing on his bed moving his new mechanical limbs the Science Department had built him.

"Hi Robin!" Luke said energetically. "I feel great! I'm hungry, but great! How did I get here? Is this a new bed for us? Whoa Ray you have metal legs! I want metal legs! Can I get some? Can I? Can I? Can I?"

Robin laughed as Luke kept talking a mile a minute while Ray looked like he was going to snap if Luke didn't shut up. "Welcome back," she said hugging both wolves.

"Where did we go?" Luke asked when she released them.

Robin laughed as Ray face palmed.

"Robin we need you, Luke, and Ray to come with us to see Hevlaska now," Komui said, turning to the door.

"Okay." 

The group walked through the halls following Komui. Their footsteps making soft clicks, Luke's paws making soft thuds and his claws clicking, and Ray's new mechanical limbs making loud clangs mixing with his soft thuds and clicks on the tiled floor. Komui led them to the elevator and took them down a few levels.

"You probably have a lot of questions," Komui said.

"Yeah, what exactly is innocence?" Robin asked as Luke ran around the elevator saying "Oh, ah." Ray sat calmly by Robin's side.

"Where to begin," Komui said, chuckling. "It all started with a cube that was discovered several hundred years ago. Inside it was a prophecy from an ancient civilization and instructions on how to use a certain material. The cube itself was made from the same material as well. The material is known as the 'Crystal of God' and it possesses mysterious powers. We call it 'innocence'. As we've mentioned before we believe there is innocence somewhere inside Luke and Ray."

"I have something inside of me?" Luke exclaimed. "Will I be able to fly?"

Everyone just stared at him in response.

Komui cleared his throat. "Anyways, we are taking you to Hevlaska to see if what we say is true."

"Who's Hevlaska?" Robin asked.

"She is our oldest accommodator. She has been with the Order for one hundred years."

"Just a heads up," Lenalee said to Luke and Ray, "don't freak out. It's kind of pointless and really nothing's going to happen. Just stay calm."

"Okay," Luke said. "Wait what?"

They reached the final level and were facing a long platform.

"What do you mean 'Don't freak out'? What's going to happen?"

The two were then lifted into the air suddenly by tentacles with hands.

"What's going on?" Robin asked horrified as her partners were facing a white giant.

"Calm down. I won't hurt them," the giant spoke calmly.

Luke looked at the giant then smiled saying excitedly, "Hi! Want to be friends?" His tail wagging energetically.

Ray did what Lenalee said and stayed perfectly still and calm.

"Not to worry," Komui said cheerfully. "Hevlaska is only trying to figure out what your syncronization rate is."

"Synchronization rate?" Robin asked.

"It tells us how well you are connected with the innocence and how fast you can activate it," he said, adjusting his glasses. "Hevlaska is abl-"

"Ninety-one percent. Ninety-one percent is the synchronization rate between these two and their partner," Hevlaska finally said, setting Luke and Ray down next to Robin.

"That's fantastic!" Lily exclaimed.

"Although considering how close you three are it's no surprise," Lenalee said.

"Well now that we've figured out that Luke and Ray have innocence inside them, you can become an exorcist, Robin," Komui said. "Welcome to the Black Order!"

"Th-thank you," Robin said, smiling as everyone said their welcomes. _We finally have a home..._

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter. And my sister pointed out that I misspelled Lavi at one point so I had to go and fix it and because I'm currently using my mom's laptop I can actually check for any grammar or spelling mistakes unlike my basement's computer's word pad (which does **_**not **_**have spell check and what not). So there may be a possibility that I will be editing every single chapter (yet again) just for you guys so you won't have to deal with my mistakes.**

**Please leave a review; it encourages me to write more. And get out of my writers block. Tell me what you would like to see happen next and I **_**may**_** take it into consideration. Thank you. :D**


End file.
